Dreams Realized
by Welby
Summary: Jude is forced to go to G Major. G Major being the one place she never wants to see again. That is where her dreams came true and her life almost ended. She is only doing this for the one person who means the most to her...Tommy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey...this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. Please review. Thanks!**_

Jude stops walking and looks up at the building in front of her, G Major. Nothing has changed, it still looks the same as it did the last time she was here. This was the same building where her dreams came true and where her life almost ended. It was hard to believe that it had been over 3 years now. But she knew that she needed to do this. She needed to talk to Darius. She is not doing this for herself. She is doing this for Tommy. Tommy started out as her producer, became her best friend and eventually the man who stole her heart. She met him 6 years ago, when she won Instant Star and a record contract with G Major Records. On her 18th birthday, they finally got together and it was the best day of her life. And then her entire world crashed down around her. She catches herself thinking back on that night.

_**Flashback**_

_Jude stands looking in the mirror at her reflection. It has been a month that she wished she could forget. Of course that would never happen. How can she forget finally being with the man that she had been in love with for 3 years. That part she definitely didn't want to forget. Its what came next that she wants to be rid of. The past comes back to haunt her and its not even her past. _

_Five years ago Tommy had been in love with a girl named Angie. Problem with that was Tommy was also married at the time to Darius' sister Portia. Darius had told him that if he still wanted a career he had to end it with Angie. _

_The night that he went over to tell Angie, she freaked out and ran outside and got in Tommy's car and sped off. She ended up wrapping the car around a telephone pole and was killed. Tommy always blamed himself. Angie's brother, Hunter, always blamed him too. Hunter had been in jail for dealing drugs when it happened. Well on the night of Jude's 18__th__ birthday party, Hunter showed up and told Tommy that since he took someone that he loved, he would take someone that Tommy loved. For some reason, Tommy didn't want to tell Jude this. Jude got up on stage and started singing to Tommy. That is how they had planned to tell everyone that they were together. Tommy, trying to protect Jude told her that she was drunk and embarrassing herself. He then went to the bar and proceeded to drink himself silly. Sadie, Jude's sister, seeing this helped him upstairs before he passed out. Not knowing that him and Jude were together, kissed him to see if she still had feelings for him. She realized she no longer felt anything for him. But it was too late. Jude had walked in and seen it thanks to Portia telling her where Tommy was. Tommy tried to explain but Jude didn't want to hear it and told him it was over. _

_All of this happened for no reason because Hunter didn't believe any of it. He had seen how Tommy looked at Jude. That was the look of a man in love. _

_So his revenge was starting. He sent Jude a message from Tommy to meet him at the rehearsal space. When she walked in calling out for Tommy, Hunter grabbed her from behind and put a knife to her throat with every intention of killing her. Tommy, who had been told that Jude had gone to the rehearsal space raced down there because he wanted to explain to her what happened. Tommy ran to the room and saw Jude crying and Hunter with his arm around her and the knife to her throat. He tried to talk Hunter into killing him instead. Hunter got distracted and let go of Jude. Tommy lunged at Hunter. Tommy and Hunter were struggling over the knife. Jude looked around and saw her guitar players golf club set in the corner. She ran over and grabbed a club and hit Hunter in the back of the head with it. He collapsed on top of Tommy. She dropped the club as Tommy pushed him off and stood up. Jude threw her arms around Tommy, not believing what just happened._

_That was two weeks ago. Tonight will be the first night that Jude has seen Tommy since that day. _

_Jude just wants to look perfect when she sees him. Yes, she is still upset that he couldn't bring himself to tell her what was going on. It would have avoided everything that had happened, because she would have been more careful and they wouldn't have had the whole Sadie misunderstanding. But she also understands how hard it would be to tell someone that you just got together with that someone wants to hurt them, just because they are with you. _

"_Jude!" Sadie yelled up at her. "Tommy's here." Jude smiles as she realizes that in just a matter of minutes she will see Tommy. "Ok Sadie, I'll be down in a minute." Jude sighed. _

_She looks in the mirror one last time and heads for the stairs. Tommy is standing at the bottom of the stairs as she comes down. He has that look, the one she is always telling him is the look he saves just for her. There is a mixture of love and uncertainty in his eyes. She smiles at him to reassure him that everything is ok. _

"_You look beautiful, girl" he says when he is finally able to speak. She reaches out and wraps her arms around his waist. She loves the feel of his arms around her. She leans up and gently touches her lips to his. She looks into his eyes and he immediately leans down and kisses her again._

"_Ahem". They break apart and Jude looks over her shoulder. There is Sadie with her arms crossed, tapping her foot with a big grin on her face. "I hate to interrupt this cute little Jommy moment, but we need to get going."_

_There is a party being held in honor of Darius Mills. Darius is the person who runs G Major and of course her boss. All of G Major is turning out to help him celebrate along with the cities officials. _

_They get in the limo and head toward G Major. Jude looks over at Sadie and can't help but think to herself how beautiful Sadie is compared to her. Sadie is wearing this close fitting red velvet dress with her hair fastened to the side with large curls. She looks perfect. And there is of course the fact that she dated Tommy last year. Its completely over, but can still be hard to deal with at times. Especially since she had to watch as it happened, even though she was in love with Tommy. _

_At the same time that Jude is thinking this, Sadie looks over at Jude and Tommy. Sadie is so proud of the way that Jude has handled all this. She has proved how much she has grown up over the last few years. And then there's Tommy. If all this had happened a year ago, he would have ran away and left everyone else to pick up the pieces. They were a gorgeous couple. Jude looks so grown up. She has on this floor length blue satin gown that drapes perfectly down her body. She cut her hair after the Hunter fiasco. Its now shoulder length and cut into a shag. Tommy is wearing a black suit and his tie matches Jude's dress. Watching them, Sadie realized that they couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Everyone has always known they would end up together. They have been in love with each other for 3 years. Everyone knew not to get between Jude and Tommy because they will choose each other every time._

_They finally pull up in front of G Major. Sadie's door opens before she has a change to open it herself. When she looks up there is Kwest. Kwest, aside from being her wonderful boyfriend, is also a sound engineer/producer that works on her sisters albums. It may have taken her awhile, but she finally realized that she was in love with him. She grins and walks away on his arm. Tommy is the next one out and offers his arm to Jude._

"_Suppose we should go find D?" Tommy asks as he looks over at Jude. D is Tommys nickname for Darius and off course Darius calls him T. Yea they are not very original, but then again they are men, so its expected._

"_Well its either that, Quincy, or wait for him to come find us." They both want to avoid any drama tonight, so they head off to find Darius._

_As they are mingling through the crowd, Portia is standing upstairs watching. She has a look of disgust on her face as she sees them smiling at each other and holding hands. Every once in a while Tommy will bump into her shoulder and they will grin at each other. Portia just glares at them._

_Tommy and Jude finally locate Darius. They congratulate him and Jude reaches over and gives him a hug and kiss on the cheek._

"_Alright you two, don't stay up too late tonight. You have an album to finish tomorrow." Darius says with a grin._

"_Yes D, we know. It will be done by the end of business tomorrow. Tonight though, is all for me and my girl." Tommy says as he hugs Jude to him._

_A couple of hours later, Tommy tells Jude that he will be right back. He has to leave a note on D's desk about a meeting tomorrow. Jude heads off to find Sadie and Kwest. She stands there talking to them for a few minutes. Getting tired of waiting for him, the three of them head off to find him. They go down the hallway to D's office. They hear yelling and step into D's office._

_Standing there is Tommy and Darius, nose to nose. The look on Tommy's face has Kwest ready to step in between them. He starts to step forward to do just that when Tommy starts talking. He decides to hold off to see if they can talk whatever this is, out._


	2. Chapter 2

**_I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter. This chapter is going to be full of action. I hope you enjoy and please review to let me know whether I should keep going or not. Thanks._**

_Standing there is Tommy and Darius, nose to nose. The look on Tommy's face has Kwest ready to step in between them. He starts to step forward to do just that when Tommy starts talking. He decides to hold off to see if they can talk whatever this is, out._

"_Why would you have a copy of the police report for Angie's accident? And why isn't this filed down at the police station?" Tommy looks at Darius so confused and hurt._

"_Calm down T. It was filed. I was given a copy because you weren't able to deal with it at the time. I put it in the picture on my desk to hold onto it until you were strong enough to handle it. I forgot it was there." _

"_Wait a minute….did you read this, D?" Tommy has this shocked look on his face as he reads the paper. _

_Jude, Sadie, and Kwest are watching not sure what has happened. Kwest seems ready to jump between if it comes to blows._

"_No T, it was not my business. It was yours, I had no reason to read it." Now Darius looks confused._

"_D, it says that the brakes weren't working. They found evidence that the brake line was cut. Why would someone want to kill Angie?"_

_Portia steps into the office. She had been standing in the adjoining room listening to them. _

_She has a smirk on her face. "No one wanted to kill Angie, Tommy."_

_Tommy looks even more confused. "What are you talking about? Someone cut the brake lines."_

_Portia just sneers at him. "On YOUR car, Tommy. It wasn't Angie that was meant to die. It was supposed to be you."_

_Darius is standing there staring at Portia, trying to figure out what she is talking about. Jude is looking at Portia with a look of horror. She can't believe what she is hearing or seeing. There is so much hatred in Portia's eyes. This is not the Portia that she has known for the last 3 years. _

"_Portia, what exactly are you trying to say" now Darius is getting a look of horror in his eyes._

"_Darius, you are so stupid. You took care of everything without even realizing it. You were so worried about Tommy that you hurried them to close the case. Worried more about Tommy than you were your own sister. He cheated on me with her. Do you realize what that did to me? Did you care? No, all you cared about was your precious little Tommy Q. I didn't mean for Angie to die, but he suffered more that way, so I guess it all worked out for me. I have enjoyed watching him suffer for the last five years. Then he hooks up with that little tramp."_

_She points at Jude when she says this. Jude can't move. She appears to be in shock._

"_I have been watching it for three years build up. Then he was happy again. Why should he get to be happy when I still suffer everyday thinking about what he did to me? So when Hunter showed up, it was perfect. All I had to do was slip about the little tramp here and he would take care of that problem for me. See I really did like you Jude, but you shouldn't of messed with my man. But then Tommy had to go and interfere. So I guess its up to me."_

_As she said this, she pulled a gun out of her purse and aims it at Jude. Tommy screams and dives for Jude. The gun goes off as he reaches her. It was too late, but he had bumped into Portia's arm as she was firing. Tommy looked down at Jude. Her shoulder is bleeding. She is losing blood quickly. Sadie kneels down by her, sobbing and trying to stop the bleeding. Kwest runs from the room to go get help. _

_Darius who had froze up until he heard the gun go off, looked up in time to see Portia raising the gun back up. He tackles her from behind. As she lands, the gun goes off again. Neither Darius nor Portia are moving. People from the party start rushing down the hall to see what the shots were. Sadie is still sobbing and covering the gunshot wound. _

_Kwest rushes back in. He sees Darius and Portia laying on the floor, still not moving. Tommy is knelt down by Jude holding her hand, whispering to her that she is going to be alright. Kwest runs over to check on Darius and Portia. Darius rolls over and Kwest looks down and sees the blood spreading out from Portia's body. Her eyes are open and unseeing. She has no pulse. Darius is sobbing, not understanding how any of this happened. _

_EMT's rush into the room with two stretchers. One goes over to where Jude is laying. The other heads over to Portia._

_They get Jude loaded and start to head toward the ambulance. Tommy is still holding her hand, running alongside. "Don't leave me," Jude whispers, as she looks at Tommy._

_Kwest tells him to go with her. He will follow with Sadie. They turn to head to Kwests car in time to see the body bag brought out on the stretcher. Darius follows it out. He runs over to Kwest and asks about Jude. He appears to have gotten over the initial shock. He tells Kwest, he will be at the hospital soon. He has to speak to the police first and explain what had happened. Kwest looks behind him and sees the detective standing right behind him. _

"_I'll let Tommy know, D." Kwest yells at him over his shoulder. Him and Sadie run for the car. _

_When they get to the hospital they run to the Emergency area. Tommy is sitting outside the ER in a chair bent over with his head in his hands. Sadie runs over and kneels in front of him. _

"_Have you heard anything yet? How is she?" Sadie grabs Tommy's hands. _

"_I haven't heard anything yet. They said they would send the doctor out when they know something." Tommy says crying._

_As Sadie sits down and puts her arm around Tommy, the door opens and a doctor steps out and looks around until he spots them. They stand up as he approaches._

"_It looks real good. She lost quite a bit of blood, but we were able to give her a transfusion. The bullet didn't hit any major arteries and does not appear to have caused any permanent damage. Some physical therapy and she should be as good as new. We are going to keep her for a couple of days just to make sure that no infection sets in."_

_As the doctor said this, Sadie wrapped her arms around Kwest, so happy that Jude was alright. Sadie then turned and pulled Tommy into her arms. He was crying and smiling at the same time. "She's gonna be alright. She is really gonna be alright." he whispered to himself as he sat back down in the chair. His legs were shaking and he knew he couldn't stand any longer. _

"_Is any of you Quincy? She has been asking for Quincy since she got here." the doctor said looking at them._

"_I'm Quincy." Tommy said as he stood back up._

"_Come with me then and I'll take you to go see her." the doctor said then he looked at Sadie and Kwest. "As soon as he is done, you two can go in and see her for a few minutes."_

_Tommy looked at Sadie and she nodded. Tommy followed the doctor to Jude's room. He stood outside the door and took a deep breath. He was scared of what he would see in her eyes. Was she gonna hate him? He wouldn't blame her this was all his fault. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for him. All he wanted to do is love her and protect her and this is what happens. First Hunter and now this with Portia. He lowers his head and opens the door._

_Jude is laying there sleeping. Tommy walks over next to her. He lovingly wipes her hair off of her face and reaches over and kisses her forehead. He sits down in the chair next to her and just sits there holding her hand._

**_Hmmm...Will Jude blame Tommy for what happened and hate him? Stay Tuned..._**

**Ok so a little bitty sneak peek...in no particular order.**

**"Jude, I love you so much and I thought I lost you." Tommy is looking at Jude with tears running down his face.**

**"I don't think I can do this, Tommy." Jude cries as she says this. She isn't able to look at him.**

**_Stay tuned to the next chapter to find out what is actually going on..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Jude is laying there sleeping. Tommy walks over next to her. He lovingly wipes her hair off of her face and reaches over and kisses her forehead. He sits down in the chair next to her and just sits there holding her hand._

_Jude looks so peaceful laying there that Tommy doesn't want to disturb her. He brings his lips to her hand that he is holding and lightly kisses her. "I'll be back. I love you." he whispered. _

_Sadie and Kwest are pacing the waiting room when Tommy walks back in. Sadie runs toward Tommy. "How is she?" she asks. "She is sleeping, the doctor said that the pain meds they gave her will have her knocked out for a few more hours", he explains. _

_Tommy shows Sadie and Kwest where her room is. He watches as they go in and knowing that Sadie won't be leaving the room for awhile, he heads back to the waiting room._

_Jude is all the family that Sadie has left. Their father married Yvette, the woman he cheated on their mother with. They moved to somewhere in California. Their mother eloped with her divorce lawyer and ran off to Europe, leaving the girls to fend for themselves. All he can keep thinking is that because of him Jude could have been gone too, only never to come back. He leans back and closes his and pictures Jude walking down the stairs at her home when he picked her up tonight. He can feel her arms around him and her lips on his._

_Sadie and Kwest walk out talking about what had happened tonight. Kwest glances over and notices Tommy sleeping. Sadie walks over, takes off her jacket and covers him in it. "Let him sleep while he can, cause you know him….this will probably be the last time he gets any rest until Jude is better and he realizes that she doesn't blame him." Sadie whispered to Kwest. Kwest nods, knowing that she is right. _

_An hour later Tommy jumps up out of his chair. Oh god, how could I fall asleep, he thinks to himself. Jude is in there suffering and I fall asleep. He heads down the hallway to Jude's room._

_Jude slowly starts to open her eyes. When she is finally able to focus, she doesn't know where she is. As she looks around, she sees Tommy sitting next to the bed. He is holding her hand with his head laying on the bed. He looks so peaceful while he is sleeping. She goes to reach over to run her fingers through his hair. A sharp intense pain runs through her and she gasps. _

_The gasp wakes up Tommy. He looks up and Jude has tears running down her face. "Jude" he whispers. "Are you ok? Do you need some more pain medication?"_

_Jude catches her breath and remembers what happened. "Portia.."_

"_Don't worry about her baby, she can't hurt you or I anymore." he says this with tears in his eyes. _

"_What happened? I remember the gun, hearing a gunshot and then so much pain. But I don't remember anything after that." she asks this, almost scared to hear the answer._

"_Jude, honey, Portia shot you in the shoulder. Darius tackled her when she tried to do it again. When they fell the gun went off and Portia was shot. She didn't make it." he then wonders if he should have told her that. "The doctor says your gonna be just fine. He did say that you may need physical therapy for shoulder, but that you should make a full recovery."_

_Jude tears up, "I was so scared Tommy. That was not the Portia I knew. It was like I was watching and listening to a complete stranger. How could we not realize how dangerous she was?"_

"_I don't know baby. I should have realized it, I was married to her for god's sake. I am so sorry, if it wasn't for me then none of this would have happened. She only went after you because of me." he says this with a pained look on his face._

"_Its not your fault. Hell, Tommy, Darius is her brother and didn't realize it. This is not your fault. Portia was crazy. If it hadn't of been you, then something else would have set her off. She didn't just become crazy because of you." Jude sees the doubt in Tommys eyes. "Don't do this to yourself Tommy. I love you and this doesn't change that. I still want to be with you, and only you. You and Sadie are my family. I can't imagine leaving this hospital and going home without you. And speaking of which, where is that sister of mine, and how long am I stuck here?"_

"_Sadie and Kwest went home to get some sleep, they were here all night. She only listened because I promised that I would call if you woke up. So I should probably call her. And the doctor said that they want to keep you for a couple of days to make sure that no infection sets in." Tommy reaches for the phone on the nightstand next to the hospital bed and calls Sadie. After he reassures her that Jude is alright, he hangs up._

"_I love you Tommy. Thanks for being here when I woke up." Jude whispers._

_"Jude, I love you so much and I thought I lost you." Tommy is looking at Jude with tears running down his face. He reaches over and gently kisses her. "Sadie says that she be here as soon as she gets a shower."_

_After Sadie gets there, her and Jude convince Tommy it is ok to go home and get some rest. Only because there was no way he wanted to argue with Jude at a time like this, he finally agreed to go home._

_Tommy went home, thinking to himself…I said I would go home, but I did not say how long I would stay there. He grabs a shower and makes a pot of coffee. While he is waiting for it to get done, he calls Jamie to let him know what happened. Jamie Andrews has been Jude's best friend since diapers. He is in New York right now with his girlfriend, Patsy. Patsy is currently on tour and Jamie wouldn't let her leave without him. After he got Jamie calmed down, he told him and Patsy to come home and hangs up._

_He gets the paper off of the step and grabs a cup of coffee. He opens the newspaper and freezes. The front cover story.._

"**Instant Star Shot by Lil Tommy Q's Ex-Wife?"**

**Information has been obtained that confirms that Jude Harrison, Instant Star winner, was shot last night by Portia Mills. Portia Mills aka Portia Quincy, ex-wife of Tommy Quincy and sister of Darius Mills allegedly shot Jude in a jealous rage. Jude and Tommy had just recently started seeing each other, according to the source. Tommy, who is Jude's producer, was unable to be reached for comment, as was the Harrison family. **

**The source also confirms that during a struggle for the gun, Portia was shot and killed. Her brother Darius Mills, released this statement. "Myself, and everyone at G Major are shocked and terribly saddened by the events that occurred this evening. Not only I but also G Major has lost a member of our family here and almost lost another. Our thoughts and prayers are with Jude during her recovery. Doctors have informed me that she is doing fine and is expected to make a full and complete recovery. Hopefully one day we will have a better understanding as to why these events occurred. I do ask that members of the press allow all of us some space while we come to terms with the events that have unfolded. Thank You."**

**Sources have informed us that Mr. Mills is in the process of planning his sisters funeral, which should be held in the next few days. **

"_Damn reporters!" Tommy yelled as he threw down the paper. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. Thanks to babybatkzk for pointing out the problem with the italicized print. I wasn't sure how to fix that since so far this is mostly flashback. I will be switching over to regular print and will just let you know when the flashback is over. I am glad you guys like the story so far. I hope to keep updating fairly quickly. Here's a triple post! Please keep reviewing.**

"_**Instant Star Shot by Lil Tommy Q's Ex-Wife?"**_

_**Information has been obtained that confirms that Jude Harrison, Instant Star winner, was shot last night by Portia Mills. Portia Mills aka Portia Quincy, ex-wife of Tommy Quincy and sister of Darius Mills allegedly shot Jude in a jealous rage. Jude and Tommy had just recently started seeing each other, according to the source. Tommy, who is Jude's producer, was unable to be reached for comment, as was the Harrison family. **_

_**The source also confirms that during a struggle for the gun, Portia was shot and killed. Her brother Darius Mills, released this statement. "Myself, and everyone at G Major are shocked and terribly saddened by the events that occurred this evening. Not only I but also G Major has lost a member of our family here and almost lost another. Our thoughts and prayers are with Jude during her recovery. Doctors have informed me that she is doing fine and is expected to make a full and complete recovery. Hopefully one day we will have a better understanding as to why these events occurred. I do ask that members of the press allow all of us some space while we come to terms with the events that have unfolded. Thank You."**_

_**Sources have informed us that Mr. Mills is in the process of planning his sisters funeral, which should be held in the next few days.**_

"Damn reporters!" Tommy yelled as he threw down the paper. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

Tommy gets in his viper and heads for G Major. When he pulls up out front, it is surrounded by reporters. "So much for allowing us some space," he sighs as he gets out of the car. He pushes his way through the reporters who are yelling questions at him. "NO COMMENT!" he yells as he makes it through the door.

He heads for Darius' office. He knows that even though he lost his sister, he would still be here. He walks up to the door but hesitates to go in. That is where it all happened and even though it is over, he doesn't know if he can actually go in there.

Darius opens the door and not realizing that Tommy is standing there, almost knocks him over. "Quincy, what are you doing? Forget it, just get in my office." Darius turns and walks back in leaving the door open for Quincy to follow.

"I'm sorry about Portia, D. I'm on my way back to the hospital, I just stopped by on the way to see how you are doing." Tommy sits down in the chair across from Darius. "I read the newspaper this morning."

"Well to be honest, T. I'm not sure how I'm doing. Its like it's a nightmare and I'm going to wake up and everything will be back to the way it was before." Darius sighs. "It's not reality for me to be planning my baby sister's funeral. But it looks like we are all dealing with things right now that we don't want to." He looks at Tommy with pain in his eyes. "How is Jude?"

"She is hurting and confused. I think she is more emotionally injured than physically. Portia was one of her friends, someone that she shared a part of herself with and she does not understand how any of this happened." Tommy looks down. "I don't know why, but she doesn't blame me. I'm really sorry D. I wish I could go back in time and change things, but really if I did then I never would have met Jude. That is definitely something I would not change. She is my everything D, and I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

"She has become like a daughter to me over the last 3 years, Tommy. I wish I could have made none of this happened. I take part of the blame because Portia is my sister and I should have known that she was sick." Darius says. "We have all made mistakes and now we just need to move forward."

Three days later…it's the day Jude gets to go home. Sadie walks in to find Tommy laying up on the hospital bed with Jude. They are so engrossed in each other that they didn't hear her come in.

"Ahem!" she attempted to get their attention. "Why do I feel like I'm always interrupting something?" she said this with a smile on her face.

"We were just…um…" Tommy stammered.

"Yea, I know what you are doing. Can it wait until we get home?" she laughed.

Tommy climbed down from the bed awkwardly. Just as he got to his feet, the doctor walked in. "Well Ms. Harrison, how would you like to get out of here? Your shoulder is healing nicely, and you will be starting physical therapy next week."

"I'm more ready than you can ever know. Let's blow this joint." she said with a smile.

Tommy left to go pull the car around front while Sadie helped Jude get dressed. Her arm was still sore and she had difficulty putting her shirt on. Once she was finally dressed, she sat back down on the bed exhausted.

There was a knock on the door and the nurse came in with a wheelchair. "Have a seat Ms. Harrison, and we will get you out of here."

Jude sat down in the chair and after signing some forms was wheeled out the front door of the hospital.

Tommy had the car waiting. Thankfully there were only a couple of reporters there. One yelled out, "Ms. Harrison, do you have anything you want to say to your fans?"

Jude stopped as she was standing up…

"**I will say something. I want to thank everyone for their love and support during this difficult time. So to repay you all, the only way I know how, I will make sure that my next album is the best yet. It will be dedicated to all of you. Thank You. I love you all."**

Jude waved and got in the car. After Jude got home, Tommy fussed over her for the next couple of weeks. He would not let her do anything for herself and was waiting on her hand and foot.

After the first session of physical therapy, Tommy helped Jude into the tub. She was so tired and hurting that all she could do was cry. "I don't think I can do this, Tommy. I am weak and it hurts so bad."

"Girl, its going to get better. Look at me." he gently grabs her chin and makes her look at him. "I promise you it will get better."

"Its not just my shoulder hurting, Tommy. How do I go back to G Major and record? I never want to see that place again."

"Don't worry, girl. I'll talk to Darius and we will figure something out." Tommy sighs.

After getting Jude laid down in bed, he sat there with her until she fell asleep. He kisses her forehead and walks out to the kitchen, takes his cell phone out and dials.

"Hey D, we may have a small problem. Jude does not want to ever go back inside G Major. Its going to be kinda hard to record and put out an album if she won't step into the building." Tommy is nodding at whatever Darius is saying on the other end. "You got it, D. I'm on it!." He hangs up and just thinks to himself that he hopes this works.

Three weeks go by and Tommy is still taking care of Jude. Her shoulder is almost healed and she is done with the physical therapy.

"Hey Harrison!" Tommy yells up the stairs. "Let's go out and get something to eat."

"Ok Quincy, I'm coming." Jude came downstairs and her and Tommy walked out the door.

After they get in the car, Tommy pulls out a blindfold. "I have a surprise for you, babe. But I need you to put this on." he says with a devilish grin.

"You know I hate surprises Quincy." she whines.

"Yea but you'll love this one. If you love me, you'll do it" He says with a pouty look on his face.

"Blackmail is not your best trait, Quincy." she giggles. She reaches down and puts on the blindfold. Tommy waves his hand in front of her face to make sure that she can't see anything. He has been planning this for weeks.

He stops and gets out of the car. He helps Jude out and takes the blindfold off of her eyes. "I love you" he whispers in her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Blackmail is not your best trait, Quincy." she giggles. She reaches down and puts on the blindfold. Tommy waves his hand in front of her face to make sure that she can't see anything. He has been planning this for weeks._

_He stops and gets out of the car. He helps Jude out and takes the blindfold off of her eyes. "I love you" he whispers in her ear._

First thing Jude notices is that there is a For Sale sign with SOLD stamped across it. "I don't understand" she says. He turns her to the left and her mouth drops open.

They are standing in front of a gorgeous white house. It looks like an old fashioned southern mansion with a wrap-around porch. There are two white pillars on either side of the door. It is three stories high with lots of windows. The windows all have shutters on them. There is a porch swing next to the front door.

She looks at Tommy confused. He grabs her hand and tells her to just follow him. They get to the front door and Tommy unlocks it. He motions for her to go in first. She slowly enters and gasps. There is a beautiful hardwood double staircase that runs up both sides of the room and meets in the middle up on the second floor.

She looks back at Tommy. He just grins at her. "Come on, I'll give you the tour." He takes her room by room. All the rooms have hardwood floor and have cream colored walls. There are hardwood shelves built into the walls. On the main floor is a sitting room, a library, two offices, dining room, kitchen, two full bathrooms and a closed in back porch.

Tommy then takes her to the second floor. There is a master bedroom with its own bathroom that has a Jacuzzi tub and a double sink. There are also five other bedrooms, three bathrooms and two more offices.

Third floor is a game room with a living room area.

"Do you want to see the best part?" Tommy asks.

"There is something better than what I have seen? Well, lead the way Quincy." she laughs.

Tommy leads her down into the basement but covers her eyes before he opens the door at the bottom of the stairs.

He opens the door and uncovers her eyes. "OMG!" she screams. It is a full studio area that has been completely soundproofed. It already has the soundboard, microphones, and all the music instruments that would ever be needed.

"Now do you want to explain what all this is?" Jude asks.

"Come sit down." He pulls her over to a stool and asks her to sit. He kneels down in front of her. "Jude, I'm not good at this. I love you more today than yesterday but not as much as I will love you tomorrow. You are my happiness, my love, my world and my everything. When I thought I lost you I did not want to live anymore. I never want to be away from you. I love you so much." He has tears in his eyes that are mirrored in Jude's. He reaches over and wipes a tear off of her cheek. "Baby, will you make me the happiest and luckiest man in the world and marry me?"

Jude had tears running down her face and was unable to speak. She started nodding, "y-y-ye-yes." Tommy slides a ring on her finger. It is a beautiful silver ring with the band lined in tiny diamonds. There is a star cut into it also lined with diamonds.

"Oh Tommy, its p-perfect" Jude whispers finally regaining some control. Tommy jumps up and swoops her up in his arms and spins around.

"I bought this house for us. Its big enough that one day we will be able to start our own family." He says this with a questioning look in his eye. Jude nods. "I've talked it over with Darius and we know you don't want to go back into G Major so he has agreed to let you record from this studio so that you don't have to. It is big enough to fit SME, and anyone else that you want to record with. We are also going to give you the opportunity to get into producing, if you want. We just want you to be happy, no matter where that is."

"Oh Quincy, I love you so much. This is exactly what I need. I would love to try producing, on one condition." Jude says with a devilish look in her eye.

"Do I want to know? You know I would do anything for you girl" Tommy, however, looks kinda scared to hear the answer.

"I want you to be my first artist that I produce." She looks at him hoping he will agree.

"I don't know Jude. Its been so long…you know what forget it…if that's what you want, what better way to make a comeback album than have the woman I love help make it." He leans down and kisses her. The passion in the kiss makes her legs give out. If Tommy didn't have ahold of her, she would've fallen.

Jude pulls out her cell phone and with Tommy watching her wondering what she is doing, she dials.

"Hey its Jude, could you meet me at my house?…..Ok, I will see you in about a half hour." she hangs up and dials again, and has this same conversation several more times.

"Let's go, we have some stuff to do and people to see Quincy." she smiles as she drags him out of the house, only pausing long enough to let him lock the door.

When they arrive back at her house, there are cars lined up in the driveway. Tommy parks the viper on the street. They get out of the car and walked up to the front door. Jude looks over and smiles at Tommy and reaches over to hold his hand as she opens the door. Sitting in the living room is Sadie, Kwest, and Darius. Horsing around on the floor is her band SME. SME consists of Speiderman, her lead guitarist, Kyle, her drummer and Wally, her bass player. They are like brothers to her. She starts to speak and there is a knock on the door. She answers it and Jamie and Patsy walk in.

This is the first that Jude has seen Jamie, Patsy, Speed, Kyle, Wally and Darius since the shooting. She has talked to them on the phone, but it is just not the same. She hugs SME, Jamie and Patsy. Darius stands up and Jude slowly walks over to him. She reaches out with tears in her eyes and gives him a hug and kisses him on the cheek. He has tears in his eyes too. "I missed you, D" she says with tears running down her face.

"I missed you too, Jude. I'm sorry about everything that happened." he said.

"I am too. But now for everyone I have what I think is great news. You guys are my family and I want to tell you guys first." As she says this she looks at each of them.

Everyone in the room is looking at each other trying to figure out what is going on.

Jude reaches over and grabs Tommy's hand and looks at him lovingly.

"Tommy asked me to marry him and I said yes," she reaches over and kisses Tommy.

Everyone in the room jumps up at them at once. Darius comes over and hugs them each and kisses Jude on the cheek. "I am so happy for you guys and anything that you need you just let me know."

Everyone else comes over and congratulates them. Sadie walks over grinning. "Hmmm, gonna be related to Little Tommy Q." she giggles. "As long as I get to be maid of honor and help plan the wedding, it works for me."

"I'm not done," Jude says. "There's more. First, I'm sorry D, but I can't come back to G Major." Everyone gasps. "I will, however, still be an artist with G Major. I will, however, be recording out of the recording studio in mine and Tommy's new house. Oh yeah, just to throw one more thing at you. I am going to be trying my hand at producing, and I already have my first artist." At this part Darius looks at her confused as to who that is. "My first artist is….Tommy. I am going to be producing his solo album. Ok, that about does it." Everyone starts talking at once about what they were just told.

"Now that is what I am talking about," Darius said with a big grin on his face. "We will hold a press conference to announce your wedding and the making of your his and hers albums. We will release them right before the wedding. These will be the biggest events since we named Jude our Instant Star."

Tommy and Jude laugh. "Its good to know that Darius approves." Tommy says grinning at Jude.

Three months later and Jude has still not moved in. Tommy moved in a week after he showed her the house. They agreed that Jude would move in after the wedding. Although, she might as well live there since she spends most of her time there. Her and Tommy are working in the basement studio. Kwest is behind the soundboard and Jude and Tommy are in the booth recording a duet that is going to go on both their albums.

Tommy

Chances are you'll find me

Somewhere on your road tonight

Seems I always end up driving by

Ever since I've known you

It just seems you're on my way

All the rules of logic don't apply

I long to see you in the night

Be with you 'til morning light

Jude

I remember clearly

How you looked the night we met

I recall your laughter and your smile

I remember how

You made me feel so at ease

I remember all your grace and style

And now you're all I long to see

You've come to mean so much to me

Both

Chances are I'll see you

Somewhere in my dreams tonight

You'll be smiling like the night we met

Chances are I'll hold you

And I'll offer all I have

You're the only one I can't forget

Tommy

Baby you're the best I've ever met

Both

And I'll be dreaming of the future

And Hoping you'll be by my side

Tommy

And in the morning I'd be longing

Both

for the night

For the night

Chances are I'll see you

Somewhere in my dreams tonight

You'll be smiling like the night we met

Jude

OHHHHHH

Both

Chances are I'll hold you

And I'll offer all I have

You're the only one I can't forget

Baby you're the best I've ever met.

Tommy

Oooooh

Jude

Oooooh

"That was great guys. Come check it out." Kwest said into the mic. Tommy and Jude head in to the booth to hear the finished track.

"It's perfect!" Jude says as she looks at Tommy.

"Yes, it really is." Tommy agrees.

"Ok, so now Darius needs to hear it." Jude says looking at Tommy and Kwest. Kwest pops the disc out and grabs his jacket.

"Wish me luck." he says with a smile on his face.

"Will you tell Darius to call me after he hears it?" Jude asks. Kwest nods and heads out the door.

"So we got a while before he gets back. Lets take a break." Jude says.

"Actually, he won't be back til tomorrow. It's already after 11pm. He won't catch Darius until morning." Tommy says. "Do you wanna stay here tonight?"

"Yea, I don't feel like going back to the house. Sadie is there and she'll just keep talking about the wedding. I love her, but she's going to drive me nuts. The wedding is not for another six months and most of the stuff is done. We've already got the location, caterer, flowers, and Darius is holding the reception at his house. The only thing left to do is find the dresses and tuxedo's." Jude sighs.

"Let's go to bed, Harrison." He grabs her hand and walks upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Actually, he won't be back til tomorrow. It's already after 11pm. He won't catch Darius until morning." Tommy says. "Do you wanna stay here tonight?"_

"_Yea, I don't feel like going back to the house. Sadie is there and she'll just keep talking about the wedding. I love her, but she's going to drive me nuts. The wedding is not for another six months and most of the stuff is done. We've already got the location, caterer, flowers, and Darius is holding the reception at his house. The only thing left to do is find the dresses and tuxedo's." Jude sighs._

"_Let's go to bed, Harrison." He grabs her hand and walks upstairs._

Upstairs, Tommy leads her into one of the smaller bedrooms. Jude and Tommy agreed that neither of them would sleep in the master bedroom until after the wedding. Jude grabs one of Tommy's shirts and goes in the bathroom to change. When she comes out Tommy is standing there in a pair of sweats with no shirt on. That is something that she is still not used to. She stands admiring his muscular chest and abs, with the slightest amount of hair on his chest that leads a tiny trail into the waistband of his sweats.

"See something you like, Harrison?" Tommy smirks.

"Oh, yes and its mine all mine." Jude says with a gleam in her eye.

Tommy walks over and stands in front of her. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look wearing my shirt…..and nothing else." He grins.

"Yes, but I will never tire of hearing it." Jude blushes.

He walks over and wraps his arms around her. He lightly touches his lips to hers but it quickly deepens. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, as he walks them in the direction of the bed.

Jude wakes up from her dream and rolls over. The arm around her waist tightened and pulled her closer. Jude smiles as she glances over her shoulder at Tommy sleeping behind her. She slowly inches off of the bed to avoid waking him up. She grabs his shirt on the way out the door.

Tommy smiles to himself. He woke up the minute he felt Jude roll over. He watched her as she grabbed a shirt and headed out the door. He knew where she was going…the studio. Whenever she stayed, she woke up in the middle of the night and headed to the studio to write. He got up, put on his sweatpants and followed her.

Jude grabbed her notebook and started writing the words that are floating around in her head. Once she is done, she grabs her guitar and starts playing.

_Everybody knows the truth_

_Everybody sees right through_

_There's no escaping what you do_

_Do to me_

_Do to me_

Tommy walks down the stairs and listens to her sing the song that will end up on her album.

_I swear that your just sinking in_

_Like a stain that's on my skin_

_I try to fight but I won't win_

_Anyhow_

_It's too late for me now_

Jude smiles as she thinks about Tommy while she sings.

_Cuz your love's like ultraviolet_

_I can feel it burn but I like it _

_Yeah_

_I'm on autopilot_

_Heading for the sun_

Tommy walks in the door and catches her eye. He loves watching her and doesn't break eye contact as he sits down behind the soundboard.

_I don't know what's good for me_

_I don't need a remedy_

_No one's gonna rescue me_

_From myself_

_I don't care if it hurts my eyes_

_I'll stare until i'm going blind_

_You can hate me I _

_don't mind anymore_

Jude lets herself get lost in Tommy's eyes as she continues singing the song…to him.

_Cuz I know your color and_

_Your love's like ultraviolet_

_I can feel it burn but i like it_

_Yea_

_I'm on autopilot_

_Heading for the sun_

_For the sun_

_For the sun_

_For the sun_

_And I'm addicted_

_I can't break free_

_Won't resist it_

_So don't make me_

_Move out from the afterglow_

_Oh_

_Your love's like_

_(Ultraviolet)_

_Your love's like_

_(Ultraviolet)_

_Your love's like ultraviolet_

_I can feel it burn but I like it _

_Yea_

_I'm on autopilot_

_Heading for the sun_

_Your love's like ultraviolet_

_I can feel it burn but I like it_

_Yea _

_I'm on autopilot_

_Heading for the sun_

_Heading for the sun_

_Heading for the sun_

Tommy grins as he leans over to the mike. "One more time from the top, Harrison?" Jude smiles back and nods.

The next morning, Kwest walks down to the studio and finds Jude and Tommy sitting in the booth listening to a song that he hasn't heard before. "Hey guys, where did that song come from?"

Jude and Tommy look at each other and laugh. "Midnight inspiration?" Jude says giggling.

"Yea, that is definitely more than enough information." Kwest says grinning. "Ok, so Darius loved the duet, but I have a feeling he is going to love this even more."

Three months later, Tommy's album is finished and Jude just got done recording the last song for hers. Tommy is working on the final touches and Jude is with Sadie shopping for a wedding dress.

Jude is wore out, Sadie has been dragging her from shop to shop for the last 5 hours trying to find the perfect dress. Jude goes through the racks at the last shop for today. As she gets to the last rack, her eyes stop on a dress. She grabs it and heads in to try it on. Once she gets it on, she looks in the mirror and her eyes fill up with tears. This is the dress that she is going to wear for her wedding. She steps out of the dressing room and yells at Sadie. Sadie walks over and her eyes widen. "Oh Jude, that dress is perfect."

It is a pure white strapless dress with beading all over the bust of the dress. It is tight from the bust to the hips and then flows loosely down her legs. The train on the dress has the same beads as the bust. "I love it." Jude cries. It fits her perfectly and doesn't even need any alterations. They purchase the dress and decide to look for Sadie's dress the next day.

Jude walks into the studio and Tommy turns in his chair and smiles. "Hey babe, how was dress shopping?"

Jude rolls her eyes "You know how shopping is with Sadie….exhausting. But I did find my dress."

"Hmmm…so when do I get to see it?" he asks with a grin.

"Keep asking me stupid questions like that, and maybe never." she giggles and sits down on Tommy's lap. She leans over and kisses him. "Bedtime?" she asks and she kisses his neck.

"Mmmmm….most definitely." He pushes her up, stands and throws her over his shoulder. He heads upstairs, ready to make up for all the time spent apart today.

Jude wakes up the next morning and gets up to go make some coffee. As she is walking downstairs, she starts to feel queasy. She bolts for the bathroom and just makes it to the toilet as she gets sick. She starts thinking about what she ate last night that would have made her sick. She didn't eat anything out of the ordinary. She decides it must be from being overtired after her shopping expedition with Sadie.

She heads into the kitchen and calls Sadie. "Hey sis, can you go shopping for your dress without me today. I either ate something bad or am overtired from yesterday." Sadie agrees and tells her that if she finds a dress she will bring it by for her to see.

Jude decides coffee doesn't sound good after all and goes back to bed. She is still not feeling well and just wants to sleep.

A couple of weeks go by and Jude still is not feeling well. Only now, just smelling coffee makes her queasy. She calls Sadie and explains to her what has been going on. Sadie shows up a half hour later with a bag in her hand. She drags Jude into the bathroom. Jude opens the bag and nods. Sadie goes out and waits in the other room. A few minutes later Jude comes out and sits next to her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update, my internet was down. I'm going to start posting a chapter every other day or so if all goes well. I'm a few chapters ahead so that shouldn't be a problem. Please keep reviewing, whether good or bad, that way I know what I need to do to get better. **_

_A couple of weeks go by and Jude is still not feeling well. Only now, just smelling coffee makes her queasy. She calls Sadie and explains to her what has been going on. Sadie shows up a half hour later with a bag in her hand. She drags Jude into the bathroom. Jude opens the bag and nods. Sadie goes out and waits in the other room. A few minutes later Jude comes out and sits next to her. _

"Thanks for buying the test, Sadie. I know I never could have bought one without it showing up in the tabloids." Jude sighs.

"You know that I am here for you Jude, no matter what I need to do." Sadie smiles at her. "How long does it take for the results?"

"The instructions say four minutes. I think it's been that long, I'll be right back." she says as she heads back to the bathroom. A couple of minutes go by and Jude still has not come back out yet. Sadie goes to the bathroom door and knocks lightly. "Jude, are you alright? Can I come in?"

"Come on in, Sadie" Jude says quietly.

Sadie walks in and Jude is sitting on the toilet holding the stick in her hand. Sadie walks over and puts her hand on Jude's shoulder. Jude hands her the stick. "It's negative" she says. She looks up at Sadie with tears in her eyes.

"Sadie, if I'm not pregnant, then what's wrong with me?" she cried. Sadie pulled her up into a hug.

"Jude, we will get you into a doctor and find out what's going on. I'm here with you and I will do anything I have to do to help you." Sadie wiped the tears off of Jude's cheeks.

"Don't say anything to Tommy until we find out what is going on." Jude pleads.

"You should tell him, but I won't say anything. I promise." Sadie agrees.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sadie managed to get Jude a doctors appointment for two days later. They are sitting in his office waiting for him to come in with the results to the tests that have been done. They had taken blood, done a pelvic exam and an ultrasound of her abdomen trying to figure out what was going on.

The door opens and her doctor walks in. "Ms. Harrison, I have your test results. Ok, there are two things. First, I will tell you that the at home pregnancy test that you took was wrong. You are pregnant, about three months along from the look of things."

Sadie grabs her hand and smiles at Jude. Jude appears to be in shock and doesn't notice.

"However, there is something else that the tests showed which we were able to confirm with the ultrasound. You appear to have an abnormality on your left ovary. Due to the size of it and also considering the results of your blood test, it confirms that it is a cyst. Unfortunately there is no way to know if it is cancerous or not until after we remove it and send it off for more tests."

Sadie is stunned, and she looks over to see Jude crying. Neither one of them expected anything like this. She squeezes Jude's hand. Sadie snaps out of it and turns to the doctor.

"How will you remove it when she is pregnant?" Sadie asks.

The doctor explains that due to where it is located, it is relatively easy to get to it. He went over what the procedure would be. They would need to make an incision on her lower abdomen and will use a special tool to cut the cyst off of her ovary. He did say that as with any surgery there are risks involved. There is a slight risk to the baby, but it is very slight. The baby is in a protective sack which is separate from her ovary so they would not need to be anywhere near the baby. He set up the surgery for two weeks later.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Jude, you have to tell Tommy." Sadie pleads. "He needs to know. It's not fair to him to keep him in the dark."

Jude nods, "I know, I just have to figure out how to tell him. He will be so happy about the baby. We always said we wanted kids, we just figured it would be after the wedding."

Sadie left so Jude could lay down and rest. An hour later, Jude wakes up when Tommy sits down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" he says with a worried look on his face.

"I'm doing alright." she sits up on the bed and looks down at her hands. "I have something to tell you, Tommy. I went to the doctor today since I haven't been feeling very well for the last couple weeks. He did some tests and found out what is wrong with me." she looks up at him. "I'm pregnant." She had no sooner got the words out than Tommy grinned and picked her up off the bed and swung her around. She couldn't help but smile at his reaction. But then she remembered that she hadn't told him the bad news yet.

"Tommy?" she whispered. He didn't seem to hear her, at this point he is dancing around the bedroom. "Tommy," she says louder.

"Oh baby, that is the best news." he says smiling at her. Then noticing the look on her face his grin fades. "Your happy right?" he asks, looking worried.

"Oh yes, Quincy. I am thrilled that I'm pregnant. But there is something else I need to tell you. You see, they did an ultrasound when I was there." Noticing the confused look on his face, she figured she better explain what that was. "They used a machine to look at my stomach. It allows them to see inside my tummy. Well anyway, when they did the ultrasound...they noticed something wasn't right." she takes a deep breath and looks him in the eyes. "They found a cyst on my ovary. They don't know if it's cancerous or not, but they have to surgically remove it. I am scheduled for surgery in two weeks." Tommy just collapses onto the edge of the bed. He drops his head in his hands.

Jude reaches over and lightly grabs his chin and makes him look at her. She explains what the doctor said about the surgery and how it shouldn't harm the baby. She wipes the tears from his cheek. "I'm gonna be ok, babe. I'm strong and I have you and Sadie to help me through this. I'm gonna be ok." Jude smiles at him so he can see that she is confident about this.

Tommy nods, "You have to be, because I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you. I don't want to live without you."

Jude lays back down on the bed and pats the spot next to her. Tommy lays down next to her and lays his head on her chest with tears running down his face. She runs her fingers through his hair until he calms down. He fell asleep with tears still in his eyes.

A couple of hours later, Jude wakes up and gently slides off the bed trying not to wake him up. She heads to the kitchen and picks up the phone. She has some difficult calls to make. She tries calling her dad and then her mom, but all she gets are there voicemails. She leaves each of them a message to let them know what is going on. Next she calls Speid and explains what is going on. After he finally calmed down he told her he would let everyone know. She hangs up and calls Sadie. She tells her how things went with Tommy, and the messages that she left for their mom and their dad. Neither of the girls have talked to either of them since her mom married Don and her dad ran off with Yvette. It's like they no longer exist to them anymore. She agrees to go to lunch with Sadie tomorrow. She hangs up and goes back upstairs to be with Tommy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks go by and Jude is not sure who is more scared, her...Tommy...or Sadie. She has spent everyday with them. Tommy is putting on a brave front to be strong for her and so is Sadie. Her and Sadie have spent the last two weeks going over wedding details because the wedding is only two months away.

She has spoke to Darius and he postponed the release party for their albums until after she recovers from the surgery.

XXXXXXXXXX

It's the morning of the surgery. Jude and Tommy are at the hospital. Jude has already checked in and has been assigned a room that she will be using during her hospital stay. Sadie is due to be there in a little while.

Tommy is sitting on the hospital bed with Jude leaning against him and her head on his shoulder. He has one arm around her shoulders and his other is in his lap where he is holding Jude's hand. The nurse knocks on the door and asks Tommy to wait in the hall while Jude is prepped for surgery. Tommy stands up and leans down and kisses Jude on the forehead. "I'll be right out in the hallway baby."

He walks out of the room and leans against the wall in the hallway. He sees Sadie come around the corner. "I'm not too late am I?" she asks.

"No, the nurse is in with her getting her ready for surgery." he answered.

The nurse opens the door and walks out, motioning them back in.

They both rush back in, wanting to spend as much time with Jude as possible before she is taken back for surgery. Tommy hangs back and lets Sadie have a moment with her sister. Sadie hugs her and whispers in her ear. "Don't worry, I will be here with Tommy until you get out of surgery." She kisses Jude on the cheek and sits down in the chair by the bed. Tommy walks over and pulls her into his arms. Jude turns her head and whispers to Sadie, "Thank you." Sadie just nods.

The nurse comes back in the door with a wheelchair. "It's time to go Ms. Harrison."

Jude nods to her. Tommy holds on tighter. "Come back to me safe, baby. I love you." He leans down and kisses her and draws back and puts his forehead on hers.

"I love you too, Quincy. Don't worry, I'll see you in a little bit." He leans back in and kisses the tip of her nose.

He walks her over to the wheelchair and tells the nurse, "Take care of my girl."

"She'll be back before you know it," the nurse says smiling at him. "We'll come and let you know as soon as she is done."

Sadie and Tommy follow them out to the hallway and watch as she is wheeled into the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

_The nurse comes back in the door with a wheelchair. "It's time to go Ms. Harrison." __Jude nods to her. Tommy holds on tighter. "Come back to me safe, baby. I love you." He leans down and kisses her and draws back and puts his forehead on hers. _"_I love you too, Quincy. Don't worry, I'll see you in a little bit." He leans back in and kisses the tip of her nose._

_He walks her over to the wheelchair and tells the nurse, "Take care of my girl."_"_She'll be back before you know it," the nurse says smiling at him. "We'll come and let you know as soon as she is done." __Sadie and Tommy follow them out to the hallway and watch as she is wheeled into the elevator._

* * *

  
Two hours later, Tommy is sitting in the hallway on the floor leaning up against the wall. Sadie is sitting on the other side of the hallway looking through a magazine...or at least trying to. Kwest is sitting next to her with his arm around her back. Darius, SME, Jamie and Patsy have shown up and are also spread out all through the hallway.

Tommy looks up and sees Jude's nurse walking towards them down the hall. He stands up and looks at Sadie. She stands up and they walk towards the nurse.

"The surgery went well, they were able to remove the cyst. Jude and the baby are just fine. She is in recovery right now and as soon as she wakes up, we will bring her up to the room." She smiles at them and then walks away and leaves them.

Sadie turns and hugs Tommy. "Thank god."

Tommy is so happy, he wipes tears from his eyes. "They are both ok," he whispers to himself.

Two days later and Jude is being released from the hospital. "You know what?" she says. "I am sick of hospitals and hope to not have to see on again...except to have the baby of course." Sadie smiles, listening to her. Tommy is downstairs pulling the Hummer around. Sadie pushes Jude out the front door in the wheelchair. Tommy leans down and helps Jude stand, kisses her and helps her into the front seat.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go help Sadie bring out all the flowers and stuffed animals that everyone brought you." he grins.

Between Speid, Wally, Kyle, Darius, Jamie, Patsy and Kwest...her room had been overflowing with everything they had brought her. She realized that she didn't need her mom or her dad. These people are her family, the only one she needs.

* * *

Jude rolls over and stretches as her eyes open. Today is the day that she has been waiting for, what feels like her whole life for. Today is the day that her whole life is going to change. Today is the day that she will become Jude Harrison-Quincy. Her phone ringing on the nightstand snaps her out of her thoughts. She looks at the caller id and smiles.

"Good morning babe," she answers as she gets out of bed and for the bathroom.

"Good morning Harrison, soon to be Quincy." Tommy says with a grin. "Only five more hours and then you are all mine."

"I've always been all yours, you know that. What are you going to do when you can't call me Harrison anymore?" she laughs.

"Well I think that Quincy sounds good to me...Mrs. Quincy to be exact." he teases.

"Don't you have stuff you need to do before your bachelorhood disappears?" she giggles.

"Nah, I'm more than ready to attach the ball and chain." he says laughing.

"I love you too Harrison. You will definitely see me there." he hangs up and sits back with a smile on his face.

After Jude sets her phone down, she starts singing to herself.

_We're going to the chapel and  
__We're gonna get ma-a-arried  
__We're going to the chapel and  
__We're gonna get ma-a-arried  
__Gee, I really love you and  
__We're gonna get ma-a-arried  
__Go-ing to the chapel of love._

Sadie knocks on the door. "Are you done singing in there? We have to get to the salon to get our hair done."

Jude opens the door blushing. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." She reaches out and hugs Sadie. "It's finally happening."

Sadie laughs, "Only if you get your butt in motion. Your gonna be late for your own wedding at the speed you're moving."

* * *

  
Jude finishes putting on her veil and turns around and looks at Sadie. "How do I look?"

"Oh Jude, you look so beautiful," Sadie sighs. "I'm jealous." she laughs.

"I better after all the extra work that had to be done to make the dress fit. Remind me to thank Darius again for paying for the alterations. You can't even tell that there had to be extra material added to fit my growing belly," she looks down as she lays her hand on her belly and Jude feels the baby kick against her hand. She grins, "Yes I know little one, you are more than worth it."

There is a knock on the door, and Darius comes in. Since he is like a dad to her, she has asked him to walk her down the aisle.

"Wow girl, you look stunning." he says coming in and hugging her, careful not to mess up her hair. "Are you ready?"

"Yea D, more ready than you could possibly know. Let's get this show on the road." she says walking towards the door.

At the front of the church, Tommy is standing there next to Kwest, who is his best man. He is looking out at all the people that are there to be with him and Jude on their day. Sitting in the front two rows are Speid, Kyle, Wally, Jamie and Patsy. It's weird seeing all of them dressed up.

The music starts and Tommy looks to the doors at the back of the room. They open and Sadie walks down the aisle. Right behind her stands Darius with Jude on his arm. All he can think is how lucky he is to be marrying such a beautiful woman.

As Jude reaches the front of the room...and Tommy, she looks over and kisses Darius on the cheek.

The preacher steps forward. "Who here gives this woman to this man?"

SME, Jamie and Patsy stand up along with Sadie, Kwest and Darius and all together say "We do!"

Jude and Tommy turn around and see their friends and grin.

"Well then, let us proceed." the preacher says. Darius shakes Tommy's hand and takes a seat in the front row.

The preacher starts the ceremony. Sadie keeps looking over at Kwest wondering when it will be their turn. She tunes back in as the preacher is asking if there is anyone present who objects to the marriage. Jude and Tommy look out toward all their friends smiling, they turn back towards the preacher.

The door at the back of the church slams open. "I object to this wedding!" The people in the room all turn to see who said it. Everyone gasps. Jude and Tommy can't believe this is happening.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed…McDreamylvr, larydreamer, Rockergirluntil4ever, christal05, babybatkzk, Jommyureyes08, ghettobabe510, and livexlaughxlove57.**_

_**Ok so just going to clear up a few things. Thanks Rockergirluntil4ever for caring enough to ask. Basically we are still in a flashback from the beginning of the story.**_

_**When I first started writing this I was going to do just the flashback of the Hunter/Portia confrontations and then cut back to the present. However, I really got involved in the story and I wanted to see what happens in that 3 year span to make her not want to go back to G Major…that probably sounds silly since I'm making it up, but I'm getting involved in it myself wanting to know where its going. So I have decided to keep going with the back story. It will eventually meet back up with the part from the beginning, just not sure yet when that will be…hehe**_

_**Now for the wedding. I was thinking at first that it would just be a no drama wedding, however, in true Instant Star fashion it requires drama. It is impossible for Jude and Tommy to have a major life changing event without drama. Before you read who is causing the drama at the wedding, I wanted to explain why it goes the way it does. I had actually thought about having Portia come back from the dead, but that would be too weird. So this is hopefully a little more realistic than that. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant star or any of its characters or music. I do, however, own some characters which you will meet shortly. I also forgot to give credit for the music used so far.**_

_**Chapter 5: Chances Are (Garth Brooks version)  
Chapter 6: Ultraviolet (Jude Harrison/Alexz Johnson, Instant Star)  
**_

Standing in the doorway is Victoria, Jude and Sadie's mom, and her husband Don. Jude can't believe this is happening. What right does her mom have to come in and disrupt her wedding.

Jude looks at Tommy and the preacher, "Give me just a minute." She looks at Tommy, "Be right back babe, I have to take care of this."

Jude walks back down the aisle with Sadie following. She walks up to her mom and shoves her out the door. She turns back around and faces everyone. "Sorry for the interruption. It will be just a moment. Think of this as a slight intermission." She smiles and closes the doors. She turns around to face her mother and Don.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?" She looks at her mom with a look of disgust on her face. "You take off and leave me and Sadie, you don't even bother telling me YOU were getting married. You have called or contacted me since you left, not even after I called you and left a message to tell you about my surgery. Yet somehow you think it is ok to come here and cause a scene at MY wedding."

"Jude, I am still you mother and you will not talk tome like that." Victoria says stepping towards her.

"No, you quit being my mother when you left. You put our house up for sale, you stole money from me and you took off to who knows where with him. So no, it is my turn. Let me tell you what will and will not be done. I WILL marry Tommy and you WILL leave. Nothing you say is going to change that." She said jabbing her finger into her mom's chest.

The door opens and Tommy steps into the hall. He closes the door behind him. Victoria turns towards Tommy.

"YOU, this is all your fault…you piece of shit. What makes you think I'm going to stand back and let you marry my daughter? You have done nothing but hurt her and tear this family apart since the day that we met you."

"EXCUSE ME!? Was I the one who told your husband to sleep with your travel agent? Was I the one who told you to take off with your divorce lawyer, get married and run away to Europe leaving your minor daughter in the care of her sister without telling her? That was you, NOT ME! So don't stand there all holier than thou because you and your ex-husband destroyed your family, and you didn't even need any help doing it." He says this while staring at her with hate in his eyes.

Jude saw the look on his face and stepped between them. She looked at her mother, "GET OUT!" Victoria lunged at Tommy. Jude wasn't able to get out of the way in time and got slammed into full force knocking her down and smacking her head on the floor.

Sadie rushes over to Jude, who is laying there looking dazed. Tommy kneels down by her, "OMG babe! Are you ok?" he looks up at Victoria, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? Get out of here before I physically throw you out!" Victoria steps forward, "Jude…" she whispers.

Sadie looks up at her. "Just go, get out and leave us alone. That's what you are best at!" she screams.

Don grabs Victoria's arm and starts dragging her to the door. She turns and looks at Jude. "I'm sorry, I was just doing what I had to do to protect my daughter from making the biggest mistake of her life." She yanks her arm out of Don's grip and storms out of the church with Don following her.

Jude sits up with the help of Tommy and Sadie. Darius steps out into the hall, "Jude, what happened? Are you alright?"

"I think I'm ok, " she looks down at her dress. There is a big tear down the front. "My dress is ruined, how can I go back in there looking like this?" Her hair is falling out of the bun, her veil is hanging off the back of her head and her make-up is ruined from her crying.

Sadie looks at Tommy, "Give me twenty minutes and I'll have good as new. Just go in and let everyone know there is a small delay." Tommy nods. He leans over and kisses Jude on the forehead.

Sadie leads her to the room that they got ready in. She pulls Jude through the door, and turns and faces her. Jude is still crying. "Don't let her ruin your wedding, that would be giving her what she wanted. We are going to get you cleaned up and you will go back in there and become Jude Harrison-Quincy. Now go sit down." Sadie goes and gets her a damp cloth. "Put this over your eyes so we can get the blotchiness to go away. I will be right back." Jude takes the rag and does what she is told.

Sadie walks back out and Darius is still standing in the hall. Tommy is sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. "Tommy, quit looking like someone ran over your dog, this wedding will go on," Sadie says. "Now buck up and put on your happy face. Go socialize with the guests while I get Jude fixed up." Tommy nods and heads back in the church.

Sadie looks at Darius. "I need your help, D. Do you remember that photo shoot Jude did at G Major for Top Celebmagazine?" Darius nods. "There was a dress she wore that was floor length white satin that hung loose to the floor. The designer let her keep it and Portia put it in wardrobe. I need you to go get it and the shoes that went with it."

Darius nods, "I'm on it, be back in a few." He races out the door and Sadie heads back to Jude.

Jude is no longer crying, and she has washed all of her make-up off and taken down her hair.

"Ok, lets get you gorgeous again. First, take off that dress. I have back-up on the way." Sadie helps her out of the dress. Sadie fixes her hair, leaving it down and curling it. She then fixes her make-up.

There is a knock on the door and Darius comes in with the dress and shoes. "Here you go! One beautiful dress for one beautiful girl." he smiles and walks back out to check on Tommy.

Sadie helps Jude put the dress on. "Maybe this was a good thing." Sadie smiles. "You look more gorgeous now than you did in your actual dress." Jude turns and looks at herself in the mirror, "You know, I think you're right." Jude smiles at Sadie. The dress drapes down her body, with plenty of room for her baby bump…which is clearly showing in the dress.

"Are you ready to go in there and marry Quincy now?" Sadie asks.

"That is something I've been ready to do for a very, very long time. Let's go!" Jude smiles and heads out the door.

Tommy looks up when the door opens. Sadie comes back and takes her place. Jude comes in next, smiling at all the guests. She reaches him and turns to face their guests.

"Sorry about that everyone. You know us rock stars, always have to do at least one wardrobe change." she grins. All the guests laugh. Jude looks at Tommy and then turns to the preacher. "Ok, where were we?" she asks.

_**

* * *

**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Tommy looks up when the door opens. Sadie comes back and takes her place. Jude comes in next, smiling at all the guests. She reaches him and turns to face their guests._

_"Sorry about that everyone. You know us rock stars, always have to do at least one wardrobe change." she grins. All the guests laugh. Jude looks at Tommy and then turns to the preacher. "Ok, where were we?" she asks._

One hour later all the guests are in Darius' backyard. Darius is standing at the DJ booth with a microphone.

* * *

"Ok, can I please have everyone's attention please? The wedding party has finally escaped the photographers. Please welcome them." he smiles. "Maid of honor, Sadie Harrison on the arm of the best man, Kevin West…aka Kwest." He gives time for everyone to finish clapping. "And the couple of the day, Mrs. Jude Harrison-Quincy on the arm of her husband, Thomas Quincy." Everyone stands up and applauds and cheers.

Kwest goes to the DJ booth. Jude walks over and takes the mic from Darius.

"I want to thank everyone for coming and sharing this day with us. As you all know, this has been a long time coming. It's been a very exciting and eventful day all the way around. I woke up this morning Jude Harrison…rock goddess." She giggles and everyone laughs. "But I'm going to bed tonight Mrs. Jude Harrison-Quincy…wife…but still a rock goddess." She laughs again. She leans over and kisses her husband, while everyone claps and whistles.

Kwest takes the mic back. "So Tommy, how does it feel to be married to a goddess?" Kwest asks with a smirk.

Tommy looks in Jude's eyes. "Like all my dreams just came true." Jude, with tears in her eyes, leans towards him, "Mine too," she says before melting into his arms.

Kwest looked at them, "Ok you two, get a room." he laughs.

Everything is going great at the reception. Sadie caught the bouquet and Kwest caught the garter. Tommy walks over and nudges Kwest, "So you and Sadie are next, huh?" Kwest just rolls his eyes and walks away. He heads back over to the DJ booth and grabs the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here is their first dance as husband and wife." Kwest smiles.

When the music starts it is her song, White Lines, that she wrote about Tommy while she was on her first tour.

Tommy wraps his arms around her, she laid her head on his shoulder and let the music flow through her.

_I tried to tell you  
I've got to get away  
I tried to say  
I need my space  
I got to get some  
Distance in between  
My heart and my head  
I'm on the razer's edge  
I've been here before  
I know the way_

_(White lines)  
And headlights in my eyes  
(White lines)  
I'm ready to drive all night  
(White lines)  
How many til I'm in your arms  
White lines will bring me home_

_I held you in  
My arms last night  
I dreamed we were  
Riding on a star  
I kissed you and  
The sun began to shine_  
_In dreams I can do anything_

_It seems like I'm on my own  
It feels like I'm losing it all_

_(White lines)  
And headlights in my eyes  
(White lines)  
I'm ready to drive all night  
(White lines)  
How many til I'm in your arms  
White lines will bring me home_

_Seems line I've been here before  
I know the way  
See like I've been on my own  
So long  
So long_

_(White lines)  
And headlights in my eyes  
(White lines)  
I'm ready to drive all night  
(White lines)  
How many til I'm in your arms  
White lines will bring me home_

As the song ended, Sadie grabbed the microphone. "If I can have the bride and groom up here. It is time to cut the cake."

Tommy and Jude cut the cake and each grabbed a piece to feed each other. Jude gives Tommy a death glare. So, instead of shoving it into her face, he just touches the end of her nose with the icing, before placing it in her mouth.

Jude wipes the icing off of her nose while grabbing her piece of cake. She leans it towards his mouth and shifts it slightly as she shoves it into his face, laughing.

"Hey!" Tommy yells.

"I told you to play nice, Mr. Quincy." Jude giggles.

Tommy picks up another piece of cake and throws it at her. She sees it coming, sidesteps and it hits Sadie right in the face.

Sadie instantly stops laughing and her jaw drops open. Kwest looks at Sadie and puts his finger in front of his mouth to keep her quiet. He grabs a piece of cake and shoves it down on top of Tommy's head. Jude and Sadie bust out laughing at the look on his face.

Just as Tommy grabs another piece of cake, Darius walks up. "Alright kiddies, that will be enough playing with the food. Some people would actually like to EAT a piece of cake."

"But D,…my hair." Tommy whines.

Darius walks away shaking his head, "Bunch of girls."

Tommy and Kwest look at each other and lose it.

The reception is winding down. Everyone has ate a lot, laughed a lot and danced a lot.

Tommy and Jude are saying their goodbyes to Sadie and Kwest, and getting ready to leave for their honeymoon.

"I'll call you when we get where we are going. I would tell you where that is but I don't even know." She rolls her eyes, "See you in a few weeks. Kwest, you better keep an eye on my sister." Kwest nods.

She gets in the limo with Tommy right behind her. Jude lays her head on Tommy's chest and snuggles up next to him and almost instantly falls asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I'm so sorry that it has taken so long to update. This is actually a really short one. Sort of a filler until the next chapter. **_

**_I knew what I wanted to happen after the honeymoon, but couldn't figure out what I wanted for the honeymoon. So what I decided was to skip to this part and you'll hear about the honeymoon in Jude and Sadie's conversations. _**

**_I hope you enjoy. Please review!_**

_

* * *

_

The reception is winding down. Everyone has ate a lot, laughed a lot and danced a lot.

_Tommy and Jude are saying their goodbyes to Sadie and Kwest, and getting ready to leave for their honeymoon._

_"I'll call you when we get where we are going. I would tell you where that is but I don't even know." She rolls her eyes, "See you in a few weeks. Kwest, you better keep an eye on my sister." Kwest nods._

_She gets in the limo with Tommy right behind her. Jude lays her head on Tommy's chest and snuggles up next to him and almost instantly falls asleep._

* * *

Tommy and Jude get off the plane. Jude is exhausted, it has been a whirlwind honeymoon. As much as she loved it and having Tommy to herself for the last three weeks, she is glad to be home. She gets tired more easily now and just wants to relax and start getting the baby's room ready.

Tommy comes up behind her and puts his arms around her waist and leans his chin on her shoulder. "Glad to be home, girl?" he whispers.

"Yeah, as much fun as it has been…I am definitely ready to get back home to our studio." she says. She turns in his arms and gives him a slow, lingering kiss. "Come on husband, take me home" she grins.

"That would be my pleasure wife." he says with a devilish grin.

"I have to call Sadie first thing when we get home, perv," she laughs. "And you have to go see Darius, so that will have to wait until tonight," she giggles when she sees his face fall.

"But what I want to do at home is so much more enjoyable," he says frowning. "It's been 13 hours," he whines.

"You are insatiable Quincy," she says. "Don't worry babe, I will make it up to you later."

His face lights up. "You will regret saying that Mrs. Q, it's gonna be a looong night," he says.

Jude smirks, grabs his hand and leads him to the car.

* * *

When the car pulls up in front of the house, Jude sighs. "It is sooo good to be home. I love you so much babe, but you have wore me out." She smiles at Tommy.

"I love you too, Mrs. Q. I agree it is good to be home," Tommy smiles.

He gets out of the car and comes around to help her out of the car. It's not easy for Jude at this point to get around. He is doing everything he can to help her out. He looks at her as she stretches. He can't believe she is only seven months pregnant, she looks like she could go at anytime. She is handling it very well, and its been a relatively easy pregnancy. He puts his arm around her back and walks with her up to the front door. He stops her, unlocks the door and opens it. He leans down and picks her up and carries her inside.

"Tommy put me down before you either drop me or hurt yourself," she screams.

"I am carrying my beautiful wife over the threshold," he says with a grin as he sets her down in the front hall.

She smiles at how cute he looks. "Go get our bags, babe. I'm gonna call Sadie and then I'll put our stuff away. You better go talk to Darius and let him know we are back."

Tommy runs out to the car and grabs their bags. He takes them upstairs to their bedroom. Jude is laying down on the bed talking to Sadie on the phone. He leans over and kisses her on the forehead. "I'll be back after awhile."

"Tell D I say hi," she says to him.

He nods and walks out the door.

"Oh Sadie, I am so glad to be home," she says and closes her eyes. "Do you want to come over for lunch so we can catch up? I'll order take-out, I'm too tired to cook." She nods at the phone. "Ok, I'll see you then. I love ya too, sis. I've missed you." She hangs up and looks at the clock. It's 9 a.m., she as three hours till lunch. She rolls over to take a small nap.

**_A/N: Again I'm really sorry that it is so short. But I'm back on track with what is going to happen. Please review._**


	12. Chapter 12

_Tommy runs out to the car and grabs their bags. He takes them upstairs to their bedroom. Jude is laying down on the bed talking to Sadie on the phone._

_He leans over and kisses her on the forehead. "I'll be back after awhile."_

_"Tell D I say hi," she says to him._

_He nods and walks out the door._

_"Oh Sadie, I am so glad to be home," she says and closes her eyes. "Do you want to come over for lunch so we can catch up? I'll order take-out, I'm too tired to cook." She nods at the phone. "Ok, I'll see you then. I love ya too, sis. I've missed you."_

_She hangs up and looks at the clock. It's 9 a.m., she as three hours till lunch. She rolls over to take a small nap._

* * *

Jude rolls over and looks at the clock. It says 11:10 and Sadie will be here in about an hour. She gets up out of bed and goes to grab a quick shower. When she is done, she slips on a maternity sundress and heads to the kitchen.

Jude puts on a kettle of water to boil for tea. She sits down and goes through the stack of mail that has accumulated while they were gone. She stops and stares at the letter in her hand. It's from her dad. She sets it aside to read later. She gets up when the kettle starts whistling, shuts off the burner and makes her cup of tea. Just as she sits back down, the doorbell rings and she goes and answers the front door.

"Sadie!", she reaches out and hugs her. "It is so good to see you."

"Oh my god Jude, look at you." Sadie smiles and puts her hand on Jude's belly. "You are so cute!"

"I'm not cute Sadie, I'm huge!" Jude says as she rolls her eyes. "Come on in and we can order lunch." She leads Sadie into the kitchen. "What do you feel like eating?"

"You're the pregnant one here. What do you feel like eating?" Sadie asks as she sits down at the counter.

"Chinese?" Jude asks.

"That's fine with me." Sadie answers.

"There is a menu in that top drawer next to you." Jude says as she points at the cupboard.

Sadie takes out the menu and starts looking to see what she wants.

"Umm…I think I'll have the sweet and sour chicken." she says and hands Jude the menu.

Jude picks up the phone and orders two orders of sweet and sour chicken and three egg rolls.

"They'll be here in about twenty minutes. What time do you have to be back at work?" Jude asks Sadie.

"D gave me the rest of the day off to catch up with you. Besides, I wasn't getting anything done today anyway. I was worried about you. So spill, sis. How was the honeymoon?" she asks with a grin.

"It was absolutely fabulous. Our first stop was France. He introduced me to him mom and sister. You will love them Sadie. His mom made me feel like I was one of her own and his sister, Nic, is almost exactly like you. I think you guys are going to get along so well. They will be coming in a couple of months for a visit, and I can't wait until you meet them." she says.

"Wow. So what does Nic do?" Sadie asks.

"She is an editor for a fashion magazine. She could almost be Tommy's twin, she looks just like him." Jude answers. "She said to tell you that she will bring some stuff for you that she gets as samples from the designers."

"Awesome." Sadie says. "I think I love her already."

Jude laughs.

"So, where else did you guys go?" Sadie asks.

"Well we stayed for two weeks in France and then headed to Italy and just spent the rest of our time sightseeing and basically just being together. As much as I enjoyed all of it, I am so glad to be home." Jude says with a sigh.

"Well I'm glad you're home too. Oh and I have something to tell you and you will never guess what it is." Sadie smiles.

"What?" Jude asks.

Just as Sadie started to speak, the doorbell rang. Sadie stood up, answered the door and paid for lunch. She sat the food on the counter.

Jude immediately grabbed an egg roll. "So, what were you going to tell me?" she asks as she takes a bite.

* * *

**_Ok, so it appears that I lied. I thought I knew where I was taking the story. The problem was that everytime I tried to write this chapter, it came out crap. So this is like the 10th re-write and I know it is really short, but I wanted to get you guys something since it has been so long._**

**_I went back through and re-read the story from the beginning and have gotten some of my inspiration back. So hopefully, I have made it past the writer's block and can start getting ahead a little._**

**_Like I said, I know this isn't much and I thank all you guys who are sticking with me on this. I appreciate all of you so much._**

**_Please keep reviewing, it keeps me motivated to get the chapters out._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ok, so I know it has been forever since I updated. This is short. I'm not sure what I am going to do at this point. I know where the story is going but I'm not getting very many reviews on the story and its really disappointing. So if you want me to continue the story, I need you to let me know. Otherwise I'm probably just going to stop.**_

* * *

"_Well I'm glad you're home too. Oh and I have something to tell you and you will never guess what it is." Sadie smiles._

"_What?" Jude asks._

_Just as Sadie started to speak, the doorbell rang. Sadie stood up, answered the door and paid for lunch. She sat the food on the counter. _

_Jude immediately grabbed an egg roll. "So, what were you going to tell me?" she asks as she takes a bite._

"Well, something major kinda happened while you were gone. I'm really excited about it and decided to wait until you got home before telling you. I hope that you are just as excited as I am." Sadie says as she looks down at the counter.

"Sadie, just tell me. I can't be excited about it if I don't know what it is." Jude laughs.

"Well, I sort of got offered a job as head of PR at G Major." Sadie says smiling.

"Sadie, that is fantastic!" Jude gets up and pulls Sadie up into a hug.

"Well, there is some bad news." Sadie says pulling away.

"That sounds ominous." Jude smirks.

"It's in New York." Sadie sits back down and starts picking at her lunch.

"What!! You're going to New York? What about Kwest? When are you supposed to go? Are you going to be here when the baby comes?" Jude sits down in a daze.

"Jude!! Slow down and chill out before you give birth to that baby right here and now." Sadie laughs. "I have talked to Kwest and he agrees that this is a huge opportunity for me. We decided that I would go and get settled and then he will transfer to the New York branch in six months and join me. I already told them that I have to come back for the delivery of my little niece or nephew and I leave in two weeks. Does that answer all your questions?"

"Wow, it sounds like you have everything figured out. I'm happy for you, I guess I'm just freaked out because I always expected you to be here. I mean, you're my big sister." Jude smiles at Sadie.

Sadie puts her arm around Jude and pulls her into a hug. "Come on Jude. I have the rest of the day off so lets go relax and watch a movie." Sadie grabs Jude's hand and pulls her into the living room. "Coyote Ugly?"

Jude nods. As she sits back and watches the movie, she can't help but wonder what she will do without Sadie around. She is Jude's best friend, aside from Tommy of course. She is also the only real family Jude has left. She wonders if Kwest has told Tommy, cause he is Tommy's best friend. It seems like it will be the two of them on their own. Can they handle it? Not having those two around to hang out with?

**_

* * *

_**

Ok, so here is the idea. If you want me to continue the story, review, review, review.


	14. Chapter 14

_**This is for Saderia, thanks for the reviews. **_

_Jude nods. As she sits back and watches the movie, she can't help but wonder what she will do without Sadie around. She is Jude's best friend, aside from Tommy of course. She is also the only real family Jude has left. She wonders if Kwest has told Tommy, cause he is Tommy's best friend. It seems like it will be the two of them on their own. Can they handle it? Not having those two around to hang out with?_

* * *

A few hours later, Tommy walks in the front door and hears laughing coming from the living room. He walks in the room to see Sadie and Jude sitting on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn sitting between them.

"Hello Harrison…Quincy," he says as he sits down on the arm of the sofa by Jude. "What are you two up to?" He leans down and kisses Jude on the top of the head.

"We're watching a movie. How's things down at G Major?" Jude asks, taking her eyes off the screen and looking up at Tommy.

"Busy. D has signed three more artists. I'm getting assigned at least one of them for now, Lucy Howard. She is apparently really good. D signed her without even meeting her or knowing what she looks like. He received a demo and had one of the new interns go to a club she was playing at and record her live performance. I have to go down there tomorrow and meet her. D says "welcome back" and Kwest is stopping by when he gets off work. He was mixing the last song, so he shouldn't be too much longer." Tommy stands, goes to the kitchen, grabs a soda and heads back into the living room.

"What do you guys want to do for dinner?" he asks.

"Well, we did Chinese for lunch. I took chicken breasts out of the freezer. We could grill out. Sadie and I can run to the market to get stuff for a salad." Jude looks at him to see if he agrees.

"Sounds good babe." he smiles. "I'll just go clean the grill."

Jude and Sadie walk into the entry hall and grab their purses. "We'll be back soon!" Jude called back into the kitchen.

Tommy finishes cleaning the grill. Just as he walks back into the kitchen, the doorbell rings. He answers the door. "Hey man." Tommy says slapping Kwest on the back and leading him into the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator door and gets Kwest and himself a beer.

"Where's Jude?" Kwest asks as he takes a drink of his beer.

"Sadie and her ran to the store to get the rest of the stuff for dinner. They should be back anytime. They have been gone for awhile." Tommy says. He goes over to the stereo and turns on the radio.

"Are you looking forward to getting back in the studio tomorrow?" Kwest asks.

"Yes, I just wish I knew something about this Lucy girl. I haven't even got to hear her demo yet." he says as he sits down at the counter.

"I know what you mean, T. None of us know anything. Sadie has been trying to get Darius to spill any little piece of info. It's not working. All he will say is that we are all in for a treat." Kwest sighs.

"I'm just a little worried because this is so not like Darius. He usually can't wait to brag about his newest stars," Tommy says.

"Well, I guess we'll figure it out tomorrow." Kwest grins.

* * *

Jude walks in the front door. "Babe!" she yells.

"Yea?" Tommy asks as he walks into the entryway.

"Could you help unload the groceries?" she asks as she walks into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Yo Kwest, come help." Tommy yelled towards the kitchen and he walked out the door.

When they finally got the groceries inside and unloaded, Tommy walked into the living room. "Are you ok babe?" he asks Jude. She is sitting on the couch and looks so tired and uncomfortable.

"Yea, I guess I just overdid it at the store. I feel like I have an entire football field running around in my tummy." she laughs.

"I'll call the doctor in the morning. With the wedding and the trip, you haven't been in to see him in two months. Plus maybe we will finally get an ultrasound so we can see if it's a boy or a girl. It's hard decorating a bedroom without knowing the color scheme." he leans down and kisses her on the forehead. "I love you, Jude."

"I love you too babe." she smiles at him and then leans back and closes her eyes.

"You stay here and rest, I'll go get the grill going. Besides, Sadie and Kwest need to earn their dinner. They can help me." He kisses her lightly on the lips and goes back to the kitchen.

Kwest and Sadie are sitting at the kitchen counter when Tommy walks in.

"Tommy, is she really ok?" Sadie asks looking worried. "She is so big and still has twelve more weeks to go."

"I'm sure she is fine. Just really tired. Especially after the honeymoon. I'm making an appointment for her at the doctor's tomorrow. She IS big, I can't believe she has 3 more months to go. Maybe they have her due date wrong?" he says.

"Tommy, they can't be off on her due date by 3 months. But I will be happy once she goes to the doctor." Sadie sighs.

Kwest stands up and goes to the fridge. He takes out the stuff for the salad and starts putting it together.

"I'll get the potatoes in the oven. Tommy, go get the grill going and get to work on the chicken." she says as she looks at him.

He nods and heads out the back door. After Sadie gets done with the potatoes, she goes and looks out the back window. The grill is almost ready for the chicken to go on.

Sadie turns around, "Well about fifteen more minutes and the chicken can go on. That means I have plenty of time to make dessert."

She goes to the cupboard and takes out the brownie mix she had picked up at the store, Triple Chocolate Chunk brownies. These are Jude's favorite. As she works on them, Kwest heads into the living room to check on Jude.

She is awake. "Hey Superstar." he says with a grin. He goes and sits next to her on the couch. "I missed you while you guys were gone."

"Me too, Kwest." Jude says and puts her head on his shoulder. "What will I do without you guys when you're in New York?" she asks.

"Sadie told you, huh? Don't worry Jude. You're her sister and like a sister to me. We can come back to visit and you can come there. We will only be a phone call away." he explains.

"I know, it's just Sadie is the only family I have left. It hurts when everyone keeps leaving. And everyone else is too busy with their own lives. I have the feeling it's going to be very lonely for me and Tommy. Oh, forget about it Kwest. It's nothing you need to worry about. We'll be fine." she says with a small smile.

* * *

Tommy walks into the living room and smiles at the picture. Jude has her head on Kwest's shoulder and Kwest has his head leaning on hers. These two are the only real family he has ever had.

Jude opens her eyes and sees Tommy standing there and smiles. She still can't believe that he is now her husband. They are making their own family. No matter what happens she knows that the will always have each other.

"Hey babe, dinner's ready." he says and reaches down and helps her of the couch. Kwest gets up and heads toward the kitchen.

After dinner and having watched Jude eat half the pan of brownies, Sadie and Kwest head out. Sadie promises Tommy that she will call and check on Jude throughout the next day while he is at G Major.

Jude and Tommy head up to bed, both too tired to think about anything else. As Jude lays there wrapped in Tommy's arms, she feels the warmth of his body and feels so safe. It's the only time she really feels that safe. With that thought in her head she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Tommy shuts his alarm off before it can wake Jude up and heads into the bathroom for a quick shower. After he gets dressed he works on his hair.

He leans down and kisses Jude and leaves the room and heads to G Major. He doesn't know what his day is going to be like. He really wishes Darius would give him some idea of what this new artist is like.

He greets Sadie at reception. "Is he in there?" he asks.

"Yea, he must have gotten here early. He has been in there with Luc since before I got here. She hasn't come out yet, so I haven't got to see her or talk to her yet. He said to send you in when you got here." she says.

Tommy walks over to Darius' office and knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Darius yells. Tommy walks in. He looks at the chair opposite of Darius' desk and there is a heedful of straight black hair.

"Tommy, meet Lucy Howard." Darius says as he stands up. The girl stands up and turns to face Tommy. "It's nice to meet you." Lucy says.

Tommy's eyes get wide and his jaw drops.


	15. Chapter 15

_**I know this is kinda short, and taken a while to get put up. Sorry. I have re-written this chapter so many times, I finally gave up and here it is. I hope you like it. Please continue to review, they are what made me want this chapter to be perfect. It's not exactly how I wanted it to be, but I wanted to get something up for you guys!**_

_**Tommy shuts his alarm off before it can wake Jude up and heads into the bathroom for a quick shower. After he gets dressed he works on his hair.**_

_**He leans down and kisses Jude and leaves the room and heads to G Major. He doesn't know what his day is going to be like. He really wishes Darius would give him some idea of what this new artist is like.**_

_**He greets Sadie at reception. "Is he in there?" he asks.**_

_**"Yea, he must have gotten here early. He has been in there with Lucy since before I got here. She hasn't come out yet, so I haven't got to see her or talk to her yet. He said to send you in when you got here." she says.**_

_**Tommy walks over to Darius' office and knocks on the door.**_

_**"Come in!" Darius yells. Tommy walks in. He looks at the chair opposite of Darius' desk and there is a heedful of straight black hair.**_

_**"Tommy," Darius says as he stands up. The girl stands up and turns to face Tommy. "Hello Tommy." Lucy says.**_

_**Tommy's eyes get wide and his jaw drops.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Angie! But, you're dead!" He looks at Darius with a shocked look on his face. "I don't understand how this is possible."

Darius just looks down at his desk and refuses to meet Tommy's eyes.

"Wait, you knew before she showed up didn't you!" He glares at Darius.

"Don't blame him Tommy. I didn't tell him either, he only knew me as Lucy Howard until I walked in here this morning." Angie says looking between Tommy and Darius.

"I just can't believe it." Tommy says sitting down in a chair. He slumps forward with his head in his hands.

Darius nods at Angie. "I have some things to do, why don't you guys stay in here and talk." He walks out the door.

Angie walks up to Tommy and kneels down in front of him. She grabs hold of his hands and forces him to look at her. "I wanted to call you so many times and tell you I was ok. But I read about the funeral in the paper and figured it was a good way to make a fresh start."

"How could you let me think you were dead. I have been mourning you for 5 years. I have blamed myself for your death everyday. Your brother tried to kill my girlfriend and me and almost succeeded." He yanks his hands out of hers and starts pacing the room.

"You let me suffer, how could you do that? You said you loved me. You don't do that to someone you love." He screams at her. "Are you insane? What happened to you? When did you become so twisted??"

"Tommy, I don't even know where to begin. I left you that night and when I got to the car one of the groupies was hanging around outside. She saw that I wasn't in any shape to drive so she offered to drive me. I agreed, so we jumped in your car. Next thing I remember I heard her screaming that the brakes weren't working. I must have got knocked out when we crashed. When I woke up, I managed to get out of the car. I started to head around the car to try to get her out and flames started shooting out from under the hood. I tried to get her out, but the door wouldn't budge. Some guy stopped his car and dragged me away just as the car went completely up in flames. I freaked out and ran away. I just got into the woods when I heard the fire trucks pull up. I just kept going. I didn't know what else to do, I was all messed up." Angie sighs as she sits down in the chair that Tommy had gotten out of. "I read in the paper the next day that it was me that had died. What did I have to go back to? You had Portia, I had no one. So I decided that maybe everyone, including myself was better off if I was dead. So I kept going and became Lucy Howard." She lets out a small laugh as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Why are you coming forward now then? If you are so happy being Lucy Howard, why are you here?" Tommy asks her.

"I read about what happened to Portia, her trying to kill your girlfriend Jude. I've gotten my life together finally Tommy. I'm clean and sober for the first time since my teens. I haven't touched a thing since that night. I've never stopped thinking about you Tommy, or loving you. I figured without Portia around, maybe it was time to try to get back what we had. I know you loved me Tommy and I think you could again." Angie looks at Tommy, shaking her head.

Tommy shakes his head, "No! That girlfriend that your brother and Portia tried to kill, is now my wife. I love her and we are getting ready to have a baby. You can't just walk back in here after 5 years and expect things to go back the way they were. Things have changed, I have changed…for the better, thanks to Jude. She is my life now, you are my past."

"Do you honestly believe that what we had is over Tommy? The kind of love that we shared doesn't end. You wouldn't have been so miserable for the last 5 years if you didn't love me. I'm not going to just let you walk away from that." Angie says with a smile.

"No Angie, you walked away from that. You walked away from me, and you gave up any rights you had to my love when you failed to tell me that you were still alive. I'm sorry, but it's over. Nothing you do or say is going to change that. Jude has made me a better person and taught me that what we had wasn't love, it was infatuation. What I have with Jude is love and so much more." Tommy heads for the door. "This conversation is over, I have nothing left to say to you. I don't hate you Angie, I just don't feel anything for you at all." He says as he walks out the door.

He heads over to Darius. "I'm leaving D. If you still want me to work for you, she won't be back here." He walks out the door, gets in his car and drives away from G Major.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hmmm...is Angie going to leave at that or is there going to be trouble in the life of the Quincy's? Stay tuned and find out.**_


	16. Chapter 16

"_**No Angie, you walked away from that. You walked away from me, and you gave up any rights you had to my love when you failed to tell me that you were still alive. I'm sorry, but it's over. Nothing you do or say is going to change that. Jude has made me a better person and taught me that what we had wasn't love, it was infatuation. What I have with Jude is love and so much more." Tommy heads for the door. "This conversation is over, I have nothing left to say to you. I don't hate you Angie, I just don't feel anything for you at all." He says as he walks out the door. **_

_**He heads over to Darius. "I'm leaving D. If you still want me to work for you, she won't be back here." He walks out the door, gets in his car and drives away from G Major. **_

* * *

Jude hangs up the phone and goes to look out the front window. "Where is Tommy?" she wonders as she stares out into the night. She doesn't want to, but she is starting to get worried. He was gone before she woke up this morning and now its one o'clock in the morning and he is still not home. Sadie said that she hasn't seen him since he got into it with Darius this morning and stormed out of G Major. She promised she would call if her or Kwest heard from him.

As she turns to go into the kitchen, she sees headlights heading up the drive. She hurries to the front door and opens it. Tommy is getting out of the car and stumbles up to the front door. Barely making it without falling over.

"Jude, what are you doing up?" he slurs.

"Tommy, are you drunk? Where have you been? I've been worried sick." she grabs his arm as he starts up the stairs.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk about it right now Jude" he says and shakes off her arm.

"Well I am! You know, when you were single this might have been ok…but you're not. You could have at least called and told me you were going to be late. I might have understood. But you didn't!" she yells as she starts up the stairs behind him. "Is this because you fought with Darius today? Or is there another reason why you decided to go out and get drunk and leave your pregnant wife here to worry about you all night?"

"Dammit Jude, I said I don't want to talk about it right now! Just leave me the hell alone for right now. I'm going to bed!" he yells as he heads into the bedroom.

"Well if that's how you feel, go to hell Tommy! Sleep by your damn self!" she stomps off into the spare bedroom.

Tommy lays down and closes his eyes and prays that today was nothing but a bad dream. That is the last thought before he passes out.

Jude lays in the spare bed trying to figure out what could have happened today to make Tommy act like that. She finally falls asleep a couple of hours later with tears still running down her face.

**_

* * *

_**

I know its short, but I figured that was good spot to leave it. Next chapter is going to be longer with a quite a bit going on! Please keep reviewing!


	17. Chapter 17

"_Dammit Jude, I said I don't want to talk about it right now! Just leave me the hell alone for right now. I'm going to bed!" he yells as he heads into the bedroom._

"_Well if that's how you feel, go to hell Tommy! Sleep by your damn self!" she stomps off into the spare bedroom. _

_Tommy lays down and closes his eyes and prays that today was nothing but a bad dream. That is the last thought before he passes out._

_Jude lays in the spare bed trying to figure out what could have happened today to make Tommy act like that. She finally falls asleep a couple of hours later with tears still running down her face._

* * *

Tommy wakes up, rolls over and realizes that Jude is not next to him. That's when he remembers last night. He had been hoping that it was all a bad dream. He thought he was finally over the past, which included Angie and to have her walk right back into his life was devastating. Angie was his first real love and her death had destroyed him. It was the reason he had not found anyone else worth sharing his life with. He spent the five years after her death going from girl to girl and never staying in one place for too long. He was scared to let anyone in like he had Angie because it just hurt too much. But then he met Jude and she had managed to make him forget all that. His love for her is so much more than he ever could have imagined being able to feel, so much more than he had felt for Angie. He knows that what he had with Angie was just an infatuation. If she had not died than he would have figured out that they were not meant for each other. She's not dead. She hadn't died. It was all a lie and she honestly believes that after letting him believe that for five years that she could just waltz back into his life and everything would go back the way it was. What a joke.

He groans. "How am I going to explain all this to Jude? I was such an ass last night, I'll be lucky if she talks to me at all."

He gets up and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. A half hour later he heads downstairs. As he turns the corner into the kitchen, he sees Jude sitting at the table staring out the window.

"I guess now is a good a time as any." he thinks to himself.

"Jude." he says as he sits down across from her. "I am really sorry for the way I acted last night. You didn't deserve me treating you like that, I shouldn't have shut you out." He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "I love you baby and I promise that I will never act like that again."

"What's going on, Tommy?" Jude asks with tears in her eyes.

Tommy gets up and grabs a cup of coffee and takes some Aspirin for the headache that he more than deserves after the drinking binge he went on yesterday. He sits back down at the table, takes a deep breath and explains all about what happened yesterday. He also explains what he had realized about how he had felt for Angie.

"Babe, I don't know what's going to happen. It was so messed up, she actually expected us to just pick up where we had left off as if no time had passed. I'll call D later and see what he has to say. I gave him an ultimatum yesterday, her or me and I honestly don't know what he will do." Tommy looks out the window. "What I want to do is just go back to us getting off the plane and pretend none of this happened."

"Tommy, first you need to realize that shutting me out is not an option anymore. I'm here whether you like it or not. Me and this baby are your family. So next time something happens and you feel overwhelmed, instead of going out and getting wasted, come home to me and we will work it out. That's one of the perks of being a family, we are always here for each other." She grabs his chin and makes him look at her. "Ok?"

Tommy looks into her eyes and knows she is right. He nods.

"Ok, now that we have that straightened out we can move onto the Angie subject. Obviously she is a little off her rocker. We need to find out just how off she is. I mean she is Hunter's sister and he tried to kill me. I don't care to have a repeat of that. I guess the good news is she doesn't know where we live." Jude says and then pauses. "Tommy I need you to be honest with me here. I'm gonna ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth no matter how hard it is."

"I'm never gonna lie to you Jude. What is it?" Tommy says worriedly.

"Are you sure that there are no lingering feelings for Angie? I need to know what I'm working with here." she asks studying his face.

"Jude, all I feel for her is sadness. I'm gonna be completely honest with you. Had you asked me that question 2 years ago, I would have said yes I was still in love with Angie. But something happened. You happened. Us getting together a year and a half ago was the best thing that has ever happened to me. You and the baby are my family, just like you said." He stands up and walks around the table and pulls her into his arms. "Never doubt that I love you."

"I love you too Tommy. Now I'm going to go call D. I'm gonna make him remember why he hired you. Because without you he won't get anymore music out of me." Jude says with a smirk.

"Jude, you don't have to do that. Even if he does choose her over me, its not like I'll have any trouble getting hired at another label." Tommy says.

"Oh no, I'm doing this for me. I can't make music without you. So its us or her." Jude says over her shoulder as she heads into the office they had set up down the hall.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thank you for all the wonderful review. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. I had kind of lost interest in it for awhile, but then I was watching a rerun of instant star the other night and realized that I have so much more to tell. So, I sat down and read the story from the beginning and remembered why I started writing this story. I couldn't just go through all this having written 50 pages and not finish the story. So I'm glad to say, my inspiration is back. Please review.**_

_"I love you too Tommy. Now I'm going to go call D. I'm gonna make him remember why he hired you. Because without you he won't get anymore music out of me." Jude says with a smirk._

_"Jude, you don't have to do that. Even if he does choose her over me, its not like I'll have any trouble getting hired at another label." Tommy says._

_"Oh no, I'm doing this for me. I can't make music without you. So its us or her." Jude says over her shoulder as she heads into the office they had set up down the hall._

* * *

Jude slams down the phone, "Arghhh!!"

"I take it that D wasn't very cooperative?" Tommy says with a sigh.

"He is the most pig-headed person I know. He says that he hasn't decided yet what he is going to do. He seems to think that we can all come to a compromise." Jude says wearily. "He said that my album sales are down since the wedding. He seems to think that I have alienated the male fans by getting married. On the positive, your album sales are soaring. He doesn't want to lose either of us as artists or producers but he has to look at his bottom line. He needs to think of G Major and he needs some fresh artists out there."

"Jude, he's right about needing some fresh artists. But there has to be some more talent out there that he can sign aside from Angie." He says shaking his head in disgust.

"He says his problem at this point is that he already had her sign the contract before he knew who she really was. If he backs out now she could sue G Major and would win for breach of contract. He is talking to the lawyers to see if her giving a false identity would be grounds for voiding the contract but there are no answers yet. If he can get out of the contract he said that it would be up to us to find him not one but two new artists." Jude looks at Tommy. "I guess there is still hope, he'll call once the lawyers get back to him."

Tommy pulls Jude into his arms and kisses her. "Don't worry babe, we'll figure something out either way."

* * *

Two days later, Jude is laying on an examining room table in the doctor's office. She is getting ready to have an ultrasound to see the baby. Tommy is standing next to her holding her hand.

The doctor comes in the room. "Mrs. Quincy, how are you feeling today?" he says with a smile.

"Enormous!" she says with a laugh. "I feel like a beached whale."

"Are you guys ready to see your baby?" asks with a smile.

"Oh yeah!" Tommy says looking at Jude.

"Ok, take a look. Do you want to know what you are having?" he asks.

"Yes!" both Tommy and Jude say at the same time.

"Well let's see if the baby is going to cooperate with us. There is the head, arms, legs…hold on a sec." The doctor stares at the screen. He moves the paddle around on her belly and repositions it. "Hmmm." he mumbles.

"What?" Tommy asks. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, sorry. No there is nothing wrong per se. I guess it depends on how you take the news. See this right here?" he asks pointing at the screen.

"Yes." Jude says.

"Say hello to your baby boy." he says with a smile.

"We're having a boy." Tommy grins and squeezes Jude's hand.

"And see this here?" he asks after moving the paddle.

"Yes." Tommy says.

"Say hello to your baby girl." he grins looking at Tommy and Jude.

"What?!" Jude whispers.

"You're having twins!" the doctor says.

"We're having twins? Jude….We're having twins!" he yells.

"Oh my, we're having twins." Jude says.

Next thing Jude heard was a big thunk. She looks over and Tommy is laying passed out on the floor. "Tommy!" she yells trying to sit up.

Tommy wakes up with the help of the doctor waving smelling salts under his nose. He sits up holding his head. "Ow!"

"You may have a little headache from hitting your head on the floor." The doctor said after checking him over. "You'll be fine."

Tommy looks at Jude and smiles sheepishly. "You are such a girl!" she says with a laugh.

"Twins!" he says grinning. "Wait'll I tell Kwest!"

"I so have to call Sadie!"

Jude gets dressed and they leave the doctor's office with lots of ultrasound pictures of each baby.

"Let's invite Sadie and Kwest over for dinner tonight. We can tell them then." Jude says looking at Tommy.

"Sounds good to me." he says. "Wow, twins."

"I know!" Jude says laughing. "A boy and a girl. It's perfect. I'm not sure how we are going to handle having two babies in the house but it's perfect."

* * *

Jude is in the kitchen finishing dinner when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Tommy yells as he heads for the door. "Hey guys." he says as he opens the door. "Jude's in the kitchen finishing up dinner.

Sadie and Kwest head for the kitchen with Tommy following behind.

Sadie walks in the kitchen. "Hey sis. Need any help?" she asks giving Jude a hug from behind.

"Dinner is done, but if you and Kwest want to set the table?" she says.

Kwest walks over and gives her a hug. "Of course. That is what I'm here for." he says with a smile.

They sit down for dinner.

"So how was your doctors appointment. Is everything going ok? Did you get to see the baby? Do you know what you're having?" Sadie asks.

Jude starts laughing. "Take a breath Sadie. The answer to everything is yes. The doctor said that I am fine and the pregnancy is progressing very well. Here you can see the rest for yourself." Jude says grinning at Tommy and handing Sadie the ultrasound pictures. Jude sits there smiling, wondering if Sadie is going to notice.

Sadie grabs the pictures and Kwest leans over and looks over her shoulder. "Oh, look there's the baby's head and look at the little toes. It's a good thing its labeled, I never would have known what everything is." Sadie says laughing. She looks over at the side of picture where all the medical jargon is written. "Awww, it's a girl." she says with tears in her eyes. She picks up the next picture. "Look Kwest, there's her hand. It almost looks like she's waving." She glances over. "Hey Jude, did you notice there is a typo on this picture. It says the baby is a boy."

"Yea, I noticed that some say girl and some say boy." Jude says with a small laugh.

Sadie looks more closely. "Wait a minute." She points at the picture of the baby. "Is that what I think it is? It's a boy!" She picks the other picture back up. "Whoa!!" she yells. She looks up at Jude. Jude nods at her. "Twins! Jude you're having twins!"

Kwest grins and reaches over and slaps Tommy on the back. "Way to go man! Congratulations Jude."

"Thanks Kwest." Jude says looking at Tommy and laughs. "Why is it that guys always get a "way to go" and girls get "congratulations". I think I should get the "way to go". I'm the one carrying two babies." she giggles.

"Oh Jude!" Sadie says and gets up and comes around the table. Jude stands up and Sadie squeals and jumps up and down. "This is so exciting! A boy and a girl!" She hugs and squeezes Jude. Then she runs to the other end of the table and does the same to Tommy.

"I'm gonna be the best auntie ever!!"

Tommy and Jude sit back down and smile listening to Sadie ramble about all her plans for the baby. They look at each other and realize just how blessed they are. They look over and smile at Kwest and Sadie. Between the babies, each other and these two wonderful people sitting at the table, they have the perfect little family and they know that no matter what happens with the Darius and Angie stuff...everything will be ok.

**_Again, please review, review, review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I plan on having another chapter up in a couple of days. _**


	19. Chapter 19

_Tommy and Jude sit back down and smile listening to Sadie ramble about all her plans for the babies. They look at each other and realize just how blessed they are. They look over and smile at Kwest and Sadie. Between the babies, each other and these two wonderful people sitting at the table, they have the perfect little family._

* * *

Jude wakes up and rolls over groping for the phone that is ringing on the nightstand.

"Hello," she says groggily.

"Hey sis!" Sadie says excitedly.

"Sades, do you realize that it is only 7:30 in the AM?" Jude sighs.

"Yes, and I have a great day planned for us. I only have 9 days left before I leave and I want to help with the babies' room before I go." Sadie said.

"Ok, Ok, Ok…I will be ready in like 30 minutes." Jude smiled.

"Great! I'll be there in a few!" Sadie squealed.

Jude hung up the phone and laid back down with a sigh. Tommy rolled over sleepily.

"Does she not have anything else to do but wake us up?" Tommy groaned.

"She is just excited about the babies and wants to go shopping for stuff for the nursery before she heads to NY." Jude said as she rolled towards Tommy. Tommy scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I know, I just think it could have waited til…I don't know, 10 AM." he sighed. He leaned in and captured her lips with his. He pulled her closer as the kiss deepened. Jude reached up and ran her fingers into his hair. She gripped the back of his head, and moaned. He ran his hand down her side. She moaned again turning into his hand. He kissed his way to her neck as she rolled her head back to allow him access. He inched his hand under her shirt. She arched upward as he rolled her onto her back and placed his mouth where his hand had just been.

"Jude," he groaned, "Have I showed you lately how much I love you?"

"Unh Unh" she moaned. Tommy pulled her shirt off and rolled over until Jude was sitting above him. Jude reached for the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

"Jude!"

Jude jumped and placed her hand over heart. "Oh shit! I'll be down in a minute!" she yelled.

"Sadie has the worst timing." Tommy groaned as he sat up with Jude still on his lap.

Jude giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "To be continued..?"

"Oh, I think that can be arranged." Tommy said as he kissed her again. He deepened the kiss.

Jude pulled away breathless and panting.

"I better get down THERE before she decides to come up HERE." she sighed. She leaned in and kissed him again. "I'll hurry home, I promise."

"You better!" Tommy said kissing her neck and shoulder. "We need to finish what we started."

"Mmm hmmm!" Jude sighed.

* * *

Jude walks down the aisle, overwhelmed by all the cribs and bassinets.

"Ok, so we want to choose things that are cute, yet functional. Well, we know you are having a boy and girl. Are you going to have them both in the same room?" Sadie asked as she examined a bassinet.

"Yes, we're gonna put the babies in the room that connects to ours." Jude said.

"Ok, so we can either section the room off into halves and paint each side of the room different or we can go with neutral that will work for both boys and girls and do the whole room in the same theme." Sadie said looking over at Jude.

"I think we should do one theme. I was thinking greens and yellows." Jude said walking over to a crib.

"Ok, we can make that work. I'll get on the phone this afternoon to the painters as soon as we figure out what we want done." Sadie said. "Now lets go over to the bedding and figure out a theme."

Three hours later and Jude has picked out cribs for the nursery and bassinets for the living room and the studio. She has finally chosen a theme of cute little giraffes and lions which would be on the bedding, padding for the changing table, car seats, swings, diaper bags, and when old enough…for the high chairs. They have picked out two cute dressers…one green and one yellow. These were all to be delivered this afternoon. The back of the hummer was full. They have bought diapers, clothes, blankets. So much stuff that Jude is not even sure of what else they could possibly need.

"Sadie.." Jude whined. "Can we go home now?"

Sadie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, lets get you home so you can rest. The painters won't be there until tomorrow and we can't set anything up until they are done."

* * *

As they pulled into the driveway, Tommy and Kwest came out the front door.

"Look at those two beautiful women! And they are all ours." Kwest said smiling.

"Beautiful, and exhausted" Jude said with a smile.

"Why don't you go in and lay down? Kwest and I are on dinner duty as soon as we unload the store out of the back of this hummer." Tommy said as he opened the back door and his eyes got huge. "Make that unload the few stores out of the back"

Kwest grinned. "Takes a lot of stuff to take care of a baby."

"Exactly how broke am I?" Tommy asks with a smirk.

"You probably should have a drink or two before we start talking about how much we spent." Sadie laughed. "The rest is being delivered this afternoon, and the painters will be here tomorrow to paint the babies' room."

Jude turned as she reached the door. "We are having intercoms installed in all the rooms and set up so that by the push of a button in whichever room the twins are in…the intercoms will work like baby monitors so that no matter which room we are in, we will be able to hear them. They will be out to install them tomorrow too. So between the painters and them, tomorrows going to be a busy day. I'm gonna go lay down, call me when dinners ready?"

Tommy nodded. "Yes babe, I will. You go rest, you've done quite a bit today."

**_Ok, this is basically a necessary chapter to get the babies rooms ready. I know its not much, sorry. _**

**_Review, Review, Review!!_**


	20. Chapter 20

_"Exactly how broke am I?" Tommy asks with a smirk._

_"You probably should have a drink or two before we start talking about how much we spent." Sadie laughed. "The rest is being delivered this afternoon, and the painters will be here tomorrow to paint the babies' room."_

_Jude turned as she reached the door. "We are having intercoms installed in all the rooms and set up so that by the push of a button in whichever room the twins are in…the intercoms will work like baby monitors so that no matter which room we are in, we will be able to hear them. They will be out to install them tomorrow too. So between the painters and them, tomorrows going to be a busy day. I'm gonna go lay down, call me when dinners ready?"_

_Tommy nodded. "Yes babe, I will. You go rest, you've done quite a bit today."_

* * *

After Tommy and Kwest got dinner ready, Tommy went upstairs to wake up Jude. It had taken them half an hour to carry all the stuff in from the hummer. Right now it was all sitting in the front hall until after the painters got done. The furniture had arrived an hour earlier and was put in the dining room. They were all going to have to eat dinner at the counter in the kitchen. That is Tommy's favorite place to eat anyway. It's more like a bar area than a counter.

During dinner they all got into a discussion over the nursery. Sadie was trying to convince everyone that the nursery needed built in shelves and a cubbyhole where the changing table could go.

It took all dinner to convince Sadie that the room is fine the way it is, all it needs is paint. Jude explains to Tommy what the paint scheme is going to look like. Its going to be an outdoor theme with yellow sky and green grass and bushes with the same cute little lions and giraffes that are on the bedding.

"Ok guys, I hate to break up this little party but it has been a long day and I have to deal with painters and electrician tomorrow. I'm going to go to bed." Jude sighed as she stood.

"No problem Jude, we're gonna take off anyway. I haven't got to see much of this sister of yours." Kwest said grinning and walking around the table. He gives Jude a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Get some rest."

They all say their goodbyes and Tommy locks the front door behind them and sets the alarm. "Come on Mrs. Quincy, let's go to bed."

"Right behind you, Mr. Quincy." Jude said with a grin. "Besides, we have some unfinished business."

Tommy turns his head and catches the grin on her face. "Believe me, I haven't forgotten."

* * *

The next morning, Jude wakes up and rolls over to find Tommy has already gotten up. She looks at the clock and realizes that she overslept and the painters should already be here. She gets up and heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later and Jude walks downstairs and finds a note from Tommy on the refrigerator.

"Hey babe,

I have a few errands to run. I already let the painter's in, they are up working on the room. The electrician called and he will be here around noon. I'll be back as soon as I can.

Love ya! Mwah!"

Jude smiles as she fixes herself some breakfast. She eats and then heads upstairs to check on the painters.

Jude walks in the nursery. Two of the walls already have the blue done. There are two painters and they are each working on different walls.

"Wow guys! It's looking good so far. I will be downstairs if you need me." she says.

"Thanks Mrs. Quincy. We'll find you if we need you." the one standing closest to her responds.

* * *

Tommy pulls into the driveway. It's almost time for dinner so he had stopped on the way home and picked up some Mexican food.

"Babe, I'm home!" he yells as he walks in the front door. "Jude! I brought dinner!"

He heads upstairs, "Jude, are you up here?"

He peeks his head into the nursery. The two painter's are working on the animals. "Have you two seen my wife?"

"Haven't seen her since she checked in with us this morning. She said she would be downstairs if we needed her. She didn't answer the door when the electrician got here. We didn't let him in because we didn't know if he was supposed to be here. He said he would call you to reschedule."

"Ok, thanks." Tommy said as he walked back out. He searched the upstairs and headed back downstairs. After searching the studio, the 1st floor and out back, he called Sadie.

"I haven't talked to her or seen her all day Tommy. Darius has me running ragged around here." she said.

"Ok, well let me know if you hear from her?" he asked.

"Yeah, I will. You do the same." she said.

"Ok." he said as he hung up.

He put down the phone and headed to the garage. All the vehicles were parked right where they were when he left this morning.

Now he was really getting worried. He called Kwest and explained what was going on. He hadn't seen Jude either. He called the hospital to make sure that Jude hadn't gone there. She had not been admitted or seen at the hospital.

* * *

Three hours later and everyone was at the house trying to figure out what to do. Everyone included Tommy, Sadie, Kwest, Speid, Wally, Kyle, Darius, Jamie and Patsy. Wally and Kyle stayed at the house in case Jude called or showed up. Everyone else went out searching for her. Tommy had already called the cops and she has to be missing for 48 hours before they can do anything. Unless of course, they could come up with evidence of a crime.

After searching everywhere that they could think of that Jude would or could have gone they all meet back at the house. No one has seen or heard from her.

All they can do at this point is wait.

_**Hmmm...so where did Jude go? Stay tuned and find out. Oh yea and please review, review, review**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I already have the next chapter written, I'm just editing it. So it should be up soon!**_

_Three hours later and everyone was at the house trying to figure out what to do. Everyone included Tommy, Sadie, Kwest, Speid, Wally, Kyle, Darius, Jamie and Patsy. Wally and Kyle stayed at the house in case Jude called or showed up. Everyone else went out searching for her. Tommy had already called the cops and she has to be missing for 48 hours before they can do anything. Unless of course, they could come up with evidence of a crime._

_After searching everywhere that they could think of that Jude would or could have gone they all meet back at the house. No one has seen or heard from her._

_All they can do at this point is wait._

* * *

"Ungh!" Jude groans as she tries to open her eyes. It took her a few minutes to realize that her eyes were open but there was something covering them, stopping her from seeing. She feels another pain through her head and groans again, trying to reach up to see what's over her eyes. Starting to panic, she realized that she can't move her arms and legs. Whatever she is laying on is soft and as she turns her head she realizes there is a pillow under her head.

"_What happened to me?" _Jude wonders, trying to remember how she got like this. _"I remember going to the kitchen and someone knocking on the door. I opened the door…but that's it. I can't remember anything after that. I'm not even sure who was at the door."_

She hears a door being opened.

"Oh, is the princess awake? Well that's wonderful, we have so much to talk about!", a strange voice says.

Jude struggles, trying to get her arms to move. She feels one of the babies kick and she starts sobbing. _"What's gonna happen to my babies? Please god keep them safe.", _she silently prays. She groans again.

"Aw…does your head hurt? Don't worry it will go away once the drug has a chance to get out of your system. You were out for quite a while. I watched you for hours trying to figure out why everyone thinks you're so special…sorry to say I don't see it.", the voice says. "But that can change, we have plenty of time to get to know each other. We'll be here for quite a while"

* * *

Sadie uses her key to unlock the front door. She doesn't hear anything, so she heads up the stairs. She walks to the end of the hall and stops in front of a door. She reaches up and taps lightly.

"Come in!" Tommy grunts from the other side of the door.

Sadie walks in and finds Tommy sitting in a rocking chair in between the babies cribs in the nursery.

"You finished the babies room?" Sadie asks as she sits down on the floor and leans back against the wall.

"I want it ready for when Jude comes home." Tommy says quietly as he stares out the window.

"I just got off the phone with Detective Michaels. He says that they have no leads and no new tips, but they are not giving up." Sadie says quietly as the tears start running down her face. "It's been two months, Sadie. Where is she? The babies are due in less than a month…and if what I've been reading is right, with twins it could actually be any day. I want my wife back!"

"I know, Tommy. Just don't give up, she is out there and she will come back. She would never have those babies without you there." Sadie says.

"Not by choice, but what if she doesn't have a choice?" Tommy whispers.

"Don't even say that Tommy. All we can do is think positive and not give up. She is ok, the babies are ok and she is coming home!" Sadie yells, trying to get Tommy to agree. "Have you eaten today? When was the last time you slept? You look like crap Tommy, and Jude would not be happy that you are not taking care of yourself."

"I'm not hungry and I can't sleep, not without knowing where Jude is." Tommy cringes. "I hung up some more fliers and called all the radio stations again. They have increased the play time on Jude's albums to try and keep her fresh on everyone's minds. Darius has made an agreement with most of the tv stations in Canada to play the missing alert during all news broadcasts until she is found. I don't know what else to do. I drive to all her favorite places everyday thinking that I'm going to drive by and see her. I think I'm losing it Sadie."

"Come on Tommy. Let's get you up and get some food in your stomach and then your going to take one of the pills the doctor gave you and get some sleep. You have to keep your strength up for when Jude comes home. I will stay here while you sleep in case anyone calls or shows up. Don't worry, I will wake you up if anything happens." She stands up and takes his arm and leads him down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Jude stands up and walks around the little room that she is in. After that first day, the woman who came into the room and talked to her hasn't come back in the room. She still talks to her from outside the door. As the woman left the room the first day, she untied Judes hands and feet, but she got out the door before Jude could untie the blindfold.

From what the woman has been saying, Jude thinks its Angie that has her. She still has no clue what she's going to do with her. She hears someone outside the door and a panel opens at the bottom of the door and tray of food is slid through.

Jude sighs, she has no choice but to keep eating the food. She has figured out by now that it doesn't seem to be drugged, and she has to eat for the babies. As the days go by it is getting harder and harder to move around but she keeps walking laps around the room. She has no idea how long she has been here but she knows that its getting way too close to time to give birth. She can only imagine how worried Tommy, Sadie and everyone else must be. She finishes eating the food and squats down and puts the tray by the door. The babies kick as she stands back up. "Don't worry babies, we'll see daddy soon." she says hopefully as she rubs her belly.

**Please review, review, review!! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update! I love my loyal readers!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Jude sighs, she has no choice but to keep eating the food. She has figured out by now that it doesn't seem to be drugged, and she has to eat for the babies. As the days go by it is getting harder and harder to move around but she keeps walking laps around the room. She has no idea how long she has been here but she knows that its getting way too close to time to give birth. She can only imagine how worried Tommy, Sadie and everyone else must be. She finishes eating the food and squats down and puts the tray by the door. The babies kick as she stands back up. "Don't worry babies, we'll see daddy soon." she says hopefully as she rubs her belly._

* * *

Tommy lays in bed staring at the ceiling, trying to sleep. He knows that if he doesn't get some sleep soon that he will be no good to anyone. He knows that it's going to be like it has been every night since Jude disappeared. He might get an hours sleep before he has "the dream" again. It's always the same thing…him coming home and seeing Jude get dragged into a car, and him chasing it down the street. He knows what it is, it's the guilt eating him up. He knows that he should have been there to protect her. There is only two weeks left until her due date. Everyone is doing all they can to find her. Everyone that is except the police, they have been backing off of the search. They seem to think that since its been two and a half months with no new information, that the chances of finding her alive are slim to none.

Tommy finally starts to doze off and the phone rings. He reaches over and grabs it.

"Hello?" he rasps into the phone.

"Tommy? Is that you?"

"JUDE! Oh my god, baby, where are you?" Tommy sits up.

"Oh thank god Tommy. It is so good to hear your voice. I'm scared." Jude cries.

"Oh Jude! Where are you?" Tommy starts crying.

"I'm on the corner across from Main Street Deli" Jude whispers. "I managed to get one of the metal bars out of the headboard of the bed. When she came in, I hit her on the head with it and ran. Help me Tommy. I don't know how long I have before she comes to and finds me. I wasn't able to get far, I can't run very well."

Tommy looks at the clock. It's 1:30 AM.

"Ok baby, just calm down. I'm gonna come get you. Look around and tell me if you see anything open. A bar, gas station…anything." As he is talking, he pulls out his cell phone and dials the police station. He quickly explains whats going on and the officer on duty said they would send a patrol car over there to get her.

"There is a 24 hour gas station on the next block." Jude answers. "God, please hurry Tommy."

"Ok Jude, here is what I want you to do. I want you to walk to the gas station and explain to the cashier what is going on and ask her to use the phone. Call me back on my cell, I'm getting in the car right now. I'll be there very soon." Tommy says as he runs towards the front door. "You need to get to the gas station where there are people."

"Ok, I'm scared Tommy. What if I don't make it down there." Jude cries.

"You will baby, I know you will. The police are on their way, the officer on duty said there was a cruiser in the area. So they should only be a few minutes away. Just hang up baby and get to that gas station as quickly as you can. I love you and I promise you I will get to you. I have to hang up this phone now to get in the car. I'm coming baby, I'm coming." Tommy says, trying to control himself. He doesn't want to scare her anymore than she already was.

"Ok, I'm going. I love you Tommy!" Jude cries and hangs up the phone.

Tommy runs out the front door and gets in the car. As he speeds out of the driveway, he calls Sadie and Kwest and explains whats going on. He agreed to call them back as soon as he was with Jude. He hangs up. "Oh god, please let me get to her on time" he prays. His cell rings and he answers it.

"Jude, is that you?" he says frantically.

"Yes, I made it to the gas station. The cashier let me borrow her cell phone. I locked myself in the girls bathroom. But Tommy, you better hurry. I think my water broke!" she moans.

"I'm coming baby, I'm almost there." he says, trying to remain calm. "Stay on the phone with me, don't hang up." He starts talking, trying to keep her calm.

Ten minutes later, Tommy reaches the Main Street Deli. He looks down the street and sees the gas station. As he races down the street, he sees police lights in his rear view mirror a couple of blocks behind him.

He jerks to a stop in front of the gas station. He jumps out of the car and runs inside.

"Open the door for me baby, I'm here." he tells Jude.

As he runs up to the bathroom door, it opens. Jude throws herself in Tommy's arms.

"I was so scared I was never going to see you again." Jude cries into Tommy's chest.

"I'm here now baby and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Never again, Jude, Never again." He says, closing his eyes and thanking god for returning her to him.

"Ooooo! The babies Tommy! We have to get to the hospital!" Jude cries bending over and clutching her belly.

The police car pulls to a stop in front of the gas station and the officer races inside. Tommy quickly explains to contact Detective Michaels and he can explain everything.

"I'm Officer Ryan. Just call me Jacob. I am aware of the situation, I'm on the team that has been trying to find you Mrs. Quincy." Jacob quickly assesses the situation. Jude is still bent over clutching her belly. She is breathing heavy and tears are streaming down her cheeks.

"We have to get her to the hospital. Her water broke and the babies are coming!" Tommy explains to him.

"Ok, the hospital is only 10 minutes away. Let's get her into my squad car, we can get there faster than waiting on an ambulance." He hurries over to her side and with Tommy on one side and him on the other, they lead her towards the door.

Just as they reach the door, it is yanked open and Angie runs in with a gun in her hand. She has blood running down her face. Her eyes are wild and appear unfocused. She looks like she has completely lost it.

"Everyone just stay where you are!" she yells and points the gun at Jude. "Stay where you are or I WILL shoot her! You, behind the counter, get out here with the others!" She reaches behind her and locks the door that leads outside.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Sorry it has taken so long for updates, so here is a 2nd one to try to make up for it. I will try to have another update tomorrow. I'm almost done writing Chapter 24. Please review!_**

* * *

"We have to get her to the hospital. Her water broke and the babies are coming!" Tommy explains to him.

"Ok, the hospital is only 10 minutes away. Let's get her into my squad car, we can get there faster than waiting on an ambulance." He hurries over to her side and with Tommy on one side and him on the other, they lead her towards the door.

Just as they reach the door, it is yanked open and Angie runs in with a gun in her hand. She has blood running down her face. Her eyes are wild and appear unfocused. She looks like she has completely lost it.

"Everyone just stay where you are!" she yells and points the gun at Jude. "Stay where you are or I WILL shoot her! You, behind the counter, get out here with the others!" She reaches behind her and locks the door that leads outside.

* * *

Tommy, Jude and Jacob start slowly backing up. Tommy angles himself between Angie and Jude.

"Angie, what are you doing?" Tommy asks. "Let us get Jude to the hospital."

"Jude, Jude, Jude…is that all you can talk about!" Angie screams and starts waving the gun back and forth between the three of them. "I am sick and tired of Jude! She has ruined everything!!!"

"What are you talking about? She hasn't done anything to you. Why are you doing this?" Tommy slowly steps toward Angie. "Just let her and Jacob go. I will stay here with you."

"You and Jacob are free to go anytime you want, Tommy. Jude isn't going anywhere. It should have been so simple. I come back to be with you and what do you do, tell me that I was nothing and Jude is everything!!" Angie points the gun back at Jude and takes a step towards her. "Jude!?! I mean come on Tommy! You and I have a history, you still love me and as soon as she is out of the picture we can be together again. She is all that is standing in the way between us." Angie screams.

Flashing lights shine through the window. Tommy looks and three more police cars have pulled up out front. He can see Detective Michaels standing by one of the police cars. Sadie and Kwest are with him, looking back and forth between him and the gas station. He can see them talking. An ambulance pulls in and the attendants jump out and head toward Detective Michaels.

"All right, everyone to the back of the room, by the bathroom! Move!!" Angie yells.

Tommy and Jacob stay between Jude and Angie and start walking backwards. Jude screams and clutches her belly.

"Tommy! The babies are coming NOW!!" Jude cries. She can't walk anymore and falls forward onto her hands and knees. "Oh my god!! Tommy! Help me!"

"Help me! Help me!" Angie mocks her. "Tommy is not going to help you. In fact, Tommy is going to help ME!" she grins wickedly. "Tommy, grab that duct tape off of the shelf!"

Tommy walks slowly towards the shelf. "_I have got to figure out a way to get Jude out of here_." he thinks to himself. He turns towards Angie.

"Angie, if anything happens to my babies I won't be able to forgive you. You will never get me back then. You want to be with me, fine, we will find a way. But you have to let Jacob get Jude to a hospital so that my babies will have a chance. You and I will get out of here and be together. You'll have me." he pleads.

He looks towards Jude and pleads with his eyes for Jude to understand what he is doing. She looks up at him and gives a slight nod.

He walks towards Angie with his hands out in front of him. "You were right you know. I never stopped loving you. How could I? We've been through so much together. I was just hurt when you came back because you didn't take me with you when you left. And Jude was pregnant with my children. You know how much I want kids. I can't let anything happen to my kids Angie."

He steps closer. "I've missed you so much Angie. Please let me hold you, we can escape out the back door and be together. Just you and me. Please Angie, I love you and if we stay here with the cops out front, something could happen to you. I don't want that."

Angie looks at him with tears in her eyes. She looks confused, like she doesn't know whether to believe him or not. "Really?"

"Really!" Tommy reaches towards her hand. "Come with me baby!"

She grabs his hand. Her other hand is still holding the gun and aiming it at Jude.

**_Review, Review, Review! Thanks for sticking with me and this story. Keep reading!_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Here's another Chapter. Thanks for the reviews!! Keep reviewing!!**_

_

* * *

_

He steps closer. "I've missed you so much Angie. Please let me hold you, we can escape out the back door and be together. Just you and me. Please Angie, I love you and if we stay here with the cops out front, something could happen to you. I don't want that."

_Angie looks at him with tears in her eyes. She looks confused, like she doesn't know whether to believe him or not. "Really?"_

_"Really!" Tommy reaches towards her hand. "Come with me baby!"_

_She grabs his hand. Her other hand is still holding the gun and aiming it at Jude._

* * *

Angie looks at Tommy and then back at Jude. She is shaking and not holding the gun very steady.

"Come on babe, let's get out of here." Tommy starts pulling Angie toward the back door.

Angie quickly turns towards Tommy and points the gun at his head. "Do I look stupid to you!?!" She screams. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you've had a sudden change of heart?" She sneers. "I know what you're doing Tommy!"

Jude screams. Jacob squeezes her hand. "Deep breaths, Jude" he whispers.

Angie smiles wickedly. "Ok, we'll play your game…on one condition that is. I want you to kiss me and make me believe you mean it. No funny business either or I WILL shoot you Tommy." She looks toward Jude and Jacob. "That means you guys too!"

Tommy looks at Jude. Time is running out and this is his only chance. He starts to walk toward Angie.

"Wait, I want you to tape him up first," Angie points the gun at Jacob. "I'm not worried about Jude, she's not going anywhere."

Tommy looks at Jacob. "Go ahead, Tommy." Jacob says to him.

Tommy goes and grabs the tape off the shelf. He quickly tapes Jacobs legs together, trying to keep it as loose as possible. He looks at Angie.

"Hands too, actually just tape one of his wrists to one of Jude's…that way I know he isn't going anywhere." She smirks.

Jacob turns his body to face Jude and lets Tommy tape his left wrist to Jude's right wrist so he has one hand left to help her.

Tommy stands back up and sits the tape on the shelf. He looks back at Jude and mouths "I love you."

He walks towards Angie, trying to clear his mind and pretend its Jude that he is walking to. He thinks back to his wedding day and sees Jude standing in front him…looking absolutely gorgeous. He smiles dreamily. Before he can think about it too much, he puts his hands on Angie's hips and pulls her towards him. He can feel the gun against his temple. He keeps his mind focused on Jude and gently brushes his lips against hers…once, twice and then deepens the kiss. Angie moans and puts the hand not holding the gun behind his neck and pulls him closer.

He has to make this work. Tommy focuses all his being on Jude in his mind. He can feel her lips under his, smell the scent of her skin. He groans and brings his left hand up and grabs the back of her head and intertwines his fingers in her hair. He gently pulls back and brushes his mouth against hers a couple of times and rests his forehead on hers. He opens his eyes and wishes he hadn't. It's still Angie standing in front of him.

Angie is breathless. She stumbles backward, still pointing the gun at Tommy.

"That's the Tommy I remember. We may have some fun before I kill you. I guess it all depends on you. Go say goodbye to Jude, Tommy. Might as well make it good because you'll never see her again." Angie laughs.

He walks toward Jude. Tears swimming in his eyes, he knows he has to do this to protect Jude. He kneels down beside her and cups her cheek in his hand.

"I am so sorry baby. Just be safe, take care of yourself and our babies. Don't worry about me. I love you." He gently kisses her forehead.

Jude starts sobbing. "I love you too," she cries. Then she lowers her voice and whispers, "Come back to us soon, we'll be waiting."

Tommy nods and walks back over to Angie.

"No sudden moves, walk towards the back door." Angie puts the gun against his back.

Jacob looks at Jude. "Don't worry," he whispers. "They won't get far."

He points to his wireless mic attached to his shirt. "Open line," he whispers.

He glances back and see Angie and Tommy walk around the corner towards the back door. He immediately gets to work. He reaches in his right pocket and pulls out his pocket knife. He cuts the tape holding his wrist to Jude's and then reaches down and cuts the tape on his legs.

He hears something and freezes.

"Open the damn door, Tommy!" Angie yells.

"I'm trying to, but the lock is stuck." he yells back.

Jacob stands up. "You're going to have to stand up for a second," he says.

He plants both feet, takes both her hands in his and pulls her to her feet. He lifts her up into his arms and hurries to the door. Just as they reach the door, he hears the back door open and someone yells, "Freeze, drop the gun!" He hears the door slam and running footsteps. Jude quickly reaches forward and turns the lock on the door and Jacob pushes it open. He quickly runs out the door. Jude looks back over his shoulder in time to see Tommy running back into the main store area. Angie is right behind him.

Angie screams, "NOOO!!!" and points the gun at them leaving and pulls the trigger.

Jacob quickly darts to the right beside the building. The front window smashes open.

The ambulance attendants run around to the side of the building with a stretcher and Jacob quickly places Jude on it. Sadie and Kwest run over to be with her.

Jacob turns and heads for Detective Michaels.

"Officer Jacob Ryan, sir" he shakes Michael's hand. "There is still one hostage in the building."

The ambulance pulls away with Jude in it. Just as it turns the corner, another gunshot rings out.

* * *

Jude screams and squeezes Sadie's hand.

"Breathe, Jude…in 1..2..3, out 1..2..3. You need to stop thinking about Tommy right now and start worrying about these babies. You know Tommy, he will be fine." Sadie said this with a half hearted smile on her face.

Finally the contraction lets up for a moment. She lays back. She looks really groggy. Sadie can tell how exhausted she is.

"He's supposed to be here for this, Sadie. He is supposed to be with me when we see the babies for the first time." Jude gasps, tears running down her face.

"Don't worry sis, I'm sure he has already gotten away and is on his way here right now." Sadie grins. "You know he wouldn't miss this."

Sadie brushes Jude's hair out of her face.

Sadie looks down as Jude's eyes close. All the machines start beeping…she looks around, confused. The nurses and doctor run into the room.

"Her blood pressure is dropping, heartbeat erratic…start compressions. Get the OR on the phone and let them know we are on the way down. We have to get these babies out before we lose them all."

They quickly push the bed out of the room.

Sadie is left standing there, wondering why this is happening.

* * *

Another ambulance comes to stop outside the emergency room. The attendants quickly pull out the stretcher.

"We have massive blood loss as a result of a gunshot wound. Weak pulse and blood pressure is low." the attendant tells the nurse as they rush into the hospital.

"Does anyone know how it happened?" the nurse asks.

"Hostage situation."

All of sudden everyone starts running into the room. "We have a code blue in emergency 1, code blue in emergency 1." is announced over the intercom.

**_Review, Review, Review!!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**I am so sorry it is taking me so long to update. I've been really sick and been in and out of the hospital. It's been really hard to focus on anything else. I know this chapter is not very long but I wanted to get you guys something. Its not very good. But now that I am starting to get better I am going to put more focus on this story. **

**Thanks so much for being so patient with me.**

**Amber aka Welby**

* * *

"_Don't worry sis, I'm sure he has already gotten away and is on his way here right now." Sadie grins. "You know he wouldn't miss this."  
_

_Sadie brushes Jude's hair out of her face._

_Sadie looks down as Jude's eyes close. All the machines start beeping…she looks around, confused. The nurses and doctor run into the room._

"_Her blood pressure is dropping, heartbeat erratic…start compressions. Get the OR on the phone and let them know we are on the way down. We have to get these babies out before we lose them all."_

_They quickly push the bed out of the room._

_Sadie is left standing there, wondering why this is happening._

_

* * *

_

Another ambulance comes to stop outside the emergency room. The attendants quickly pull out the stretcher.

"_We have massive blood loss as a result of a gunshot wound. Weak pulse and blood pressure is low." the attendant tells the nurse as they rush into the hospital._

"_Does anyone know how it happened?" the nurse asks._

"_Hostage situation."_

_All of sudden everyone starts running into the room. "We have a code blue in emergency 1, code blue in emergency 1." is announced over the intercom._

* * *

Everyone is gathered in the waiting room wondering when they will get any news. Sadie and Kwest are sitting next to the door holding hands. Sadie hasn't stopped sobbing since they took Jude to the OR. Speiderman, Kyle, Wally, Jamie and Patsy are sitting on the couches. Their eyes staring blankly at the television screen in the corner. They are not really watching it and if you asked any of them what they were watching, none of them could tell you.

Speid reaches up every once in a while to wipe his tears off his cheeks. "Please god, don't let anything happen to Jude" he prays silently. "She's my Lisa, my best friend and the only one of this group who really gets me."

Darius is pacing from one end of the room to the other. "What the hell is taking so long?" Darius roars. "Shouldn't we have heard something by now?"

"They said they would let us know as soon as they can. They're pretty busy, D" Kwest says quietly.

They hear the door open and they all look up to see Tommy run in the door.

"Where's Jude? Is she OK? How are the babies?" he asks, looking around frantically.

"Whoa, Tommy! Slow down! She is in surgery, she was having complications so they had to get the babies out quickly." Darius says, walking up to him.

"Damn cops! They wouldn't let me leave until I went down to the precinct and gave a statement. They wouldn't tell me anything." he says running a hand through his hair. "What kind of complications?" he asks.

"Her blood pressure started dropping and her heartbeat wasn't right." Sadie says standing up and walking towards Tommy. She quickly hugs him.

"What happened, Tommy? After we got Jude into the ambulance and started driving away, we heard another gunshot. We were so worried about you. No one here knew anything or couldn't say, and when we called the police station and they wouldn't tell us anything. How did you get out?" she asks stepping back and looking up at him.

"After Angie tried to shoot Jude, I grabbed her arm that held the gun and we fought over the gun. It went off and she was shot." Tommy sighs. "They took her away in an ambulance not long after Jude. I just can't believe this is happening. I just got Jude back, there is no way that I can lose her again."

By now the rest of the group has made its way over to where they are standing. They are not sure what to say to him that could help him. They all want to re-assure him that Jude will be fine, that she is a fighter, but they are so worried that it might be a lie. Jude has always been tough, but this is not something you can prepare for.

Tommy looks around at the group, as odd as this group may appear and how different they all are, they are his and Jude's family. He would never have been able to get through the last few months without them. They forced him to keep going and never give up hope.

"Well we are definitely glad you are ok, Quincy" Speid says, deciding to be the first of the group to step forward. "Now if we could just get some word on Jude…."


	26. Chapter 26: Authors note

Hello everyone!  
I am sorry that I haven't updated the story in forever. I guess I kinda lost my inspiration. But I am writing again. I am in the middle of a chapter and will have it uploaded soon. Thank you so much for all of your kind words and one way or another I will finish this story.

Amber aka Welby


	27. Chapter 27

I know its short, but I wanted to get something uploaded. The next chapter will be much longer. Thanks for all your patience while I've appeared to have deserted the story. I'm gonna finish this story if its the last thing I do...lol.

* * *

Tommy stands up and starts pacing for the hundredth time in the last two hours. "What is taking so long? Shouldn't we have heard something by now?" he says staring down the hallway. Just as he heads to sit back down, he glances up and sees a nurse headed their way.

"I'm looking for the family of Jude Quincy." she says looking around the room. They all hurry to stand in front of her.

"I'm her husband," Tommy says. "and this is her sister." he says pointing to Sadie.

"We have had to put her in ICU for observation. The babies were delivered successfully, however, she had some complications. She lost quite a bit of blood and had to be given a blood transfusion. We got her heart rate and blood pressure under control. She will be in ICU for at least 24 hours." the nurse says looking at them.

"And the babies, how are they? " Sadie says worriedly.

"The baby girl is doing well, a little small but appears to be healthy. The baby boy was a little touch and go, he is smaller than the girl. He will need a little longer in an incubator, to keep his body temperature up. He is also being watched to make sure that there are no problems with eating. They are both down in NICU being watched to make sure that there are no lasting effects from the ordeal that Mrs. Quincy has gone through." she explains. "You can go see them at anytime, the nurses are waiting for you to come fill out some paperwork."

"Mrs. Quincy is still sleeping, if you want to go see the babies first and get all the paperwork done. Once you are done down there, you are allowed to see Mrs. Quincy 2 at a time for 10 minutes each. We want to make sure she gets plenty of rest. She has been through quite an ordeal." the nurse says.

Everyone nods in agreement. Sadie grabs Tommy and hugs him. "They are all going to be ok." she says smiling. Everyone breaths a sigh of relief. They all start hugging each other.

"Oh thank god." Tommy whispers. He walks over to the chairs and sits down, puts his head in his hands and starts crying. The last months have caught up to him and he can't believe its all over. His family is ok and will all be together.

"Hey Tommy, you ready to head down and meet your daughter and son?" Sadie asks. "I can't wait to meet my niece and nephew. They are going to be the most spoiled little babies."

Tommy nods. Everyone starts walking down the hall toward NICU, talking excitedly.


End file.
